Ella es mía
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Cuando una esposa se siente completamente sola, y busca desesperadamente un poco de atención y cariño en otra persona… Pero… ¿Qué sucedería si esa otra persona es tu propio hijo?.. Un peligroso camino recorrerán… Kushina x Naruto
1. Capitulo 1

**Ella es mía**

Capitulo 1: Cuando los sentimientos surgen  
  
Era una mañana calida de verano, en la aldea de Konoha, y sin dudas la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban desde hace unos años, tras el ultimo y fracasado intento de destruir la aldea, por parte de Orochimaru, uno de los Sannin legendarios, que traiciono a la aldea, el día que supo que no se convertiría en el Yondaime Hokage…

En su lugar fue nombrado el Yondaime Hokage, un joven de cabellos rubios, llamado Minato Namikaze, que destaco en la Tercera Guerra Ninja mundial, en la misma la que fue llamado con el sobrenombre de "Rayo Amarillo" aunque ya han pasado 17 años de aquello…

El pueblo aun lo aclamaba y respetaba, y después de todo ese tiempo, el cumplía con su deber como Hokage, en el despacho del Hokage, revisando informes y rellenando otro tanto papeleo…

_"Minato-kun, ¿Puedo entrar?."_

Sono desde fuera, la voz de una mujer, que Minato conocía a la perfección, era la mujer de su vida, con la que compartió su vida, y tuvieron un maravilloso hijo, que ahora es un adolescente, sano y feliz, lleno de energía, y uno de los mas firmes candidatos para ocupar su puesto, ya que también ese era su sueño…

_"Adelante."_

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el pudo ver a la mujer pelirroja, que ocupaba su corazón, ya no era esa chiquilla joven que acaba de cumplir los veinte, pero aun así, ella lucia bastante hermosa, casi cercana a los cuarenta, concretamente treinta y seis años, el le dedico una sonrisa…

_"Hola cielo, venia a traerte un poco de comida."_

Dijo ella mientras, dejaba en su mesa un pequeño Bento de comida, el Hokage deposito su vista en el pequeño objeto y sonrío…

_"Oh, muchísimas gracias Kushina-chan, es un gran detalle… Por tu parte."_

La mujer sin mediar palabra, lo abrazo por detrás con una sonrisa…__

"Minato-kun"

Dijo en un tono muy sensual, mientras se aferraba cariñosamente a su espalda…__

"Estaba pensando, que podrías venir hoy, después de comer a casa, y ya sabes… Podemos… hace mucho que no estamos juntos."

Minato, entendió lo que su esposa quería decirle, pero el solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro… Lo cual Kushina capto, e imagino lo siguiente que saldría de sus labios…  
_  
"Lo siento, Kushina-chan, pero tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, y es posible que no pueda ir a casa en toda la noche, lo lamento mucho."_

La cara de Kushina cambio por completo, dejo de abrazarlo y se aparto ligeramente, aun devolviéndole la sonrisa, algo forzada, negó…

_"No, no te preocupes Minato-kun, no pasa nada, ya habrá otra ocasión."_

Minato, dio otro leve suspiro, antes de hablar nuevamente…

"_Lo siento de veras, Kushina-chan, pero creo que debo ponerme con estos documentos."_

Kushina, le devolvió de nuevo la sonrisa…__

"Esta bien cariño, nos vemos mañana entonces, que tengas un buen día."

Kushina salio del despacho, en sus ojos, había comenzado a derramar lagrimas, cada vez ella se sentía mas sola, hacia ya dos meses que su marido, ni siquiera la tocaba, y cada vez parecía mas y mas absorbido en su trabajo, el pasaba menos tiempo en su casa, y ella casi siempre estaba sola, o con su único hijo, que era el otro hombre de su vida…

Mientras tanto…

El joven rubio hiperactivo, al que todos conocían como el "Héroe de Konoha", por su valiosa acción, tras enfrentarse casi en solitario a los miembros de la organización de Akatsuki, y derrotarlos por completo… Caminaba en silencio, hasta su casa.

No se sentía muy feliz, después de haber visto lo que había visto… Su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, besando a la chica de sus sueños, su querida y adorada "Sakura-chan", la escena le sorprendió al mismo tiempo, que le resulto extraño; por que pensaba que le dolería mas, pero el no se sentía triste, sino incluso se sentía algo en paz, como si hubiera zanjado ese viejo asunto, aun así no tenia muchos ánimos, y no tenia ganas de pasear por la aldea, cuando no muy lejos, vio a su madre, el se fijo en ella y parecía con un semblante muy serio y triste, sin dudarlo el corrió hacia ella.

_"¡Mama!, ¡Mama espérame!."_

La mujer se volteo sorprendida y asustada, cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba tan de repente, pero enseguida vio que era su hijo, este se acercaba corriendo a ella, automáticamente, cambio su expresión, y le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo…__

"Hola mi vida, me has asustado, no esperaba que estuvieras por aquí."

Naruto asintió, mientras le daba un suave y calido beso en la mejilla a su madre…__

"Lo siento Mama, no quise asustarte, pero es que te vi, y no pude evitarlo… Yo iba dirección a casa."

Kushina, le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo…__

"Oh, Que raro que no estés con tus amigos... ¿Pasó algo?"

Pregunto la pelirroja, algo curiosa… Naruto dio un respingo, no queriendo tocar el tema y Kushina se dio cuenta, lo que la hizo preocuparse…__

"¿Pasó algo?, cielo."

Naruto dejo escapar un leve suspiro, y asintió…__

"Bueno, digamos que vi a Sakura-chan y Sasuke, estaban mas cariñosos de lo habitual, y decidí que no debía molestarlos."

Kushina capto el mensaje, y abrazo a su hijo…__

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho Naruto… Se que Sakura-chan."

Naruto negó, con una sonrisa…

"_No, no, Mama... Tranquila, eso fue hace tiempo, yo ya no pensaba en ella."_

Dijo el rubio, para calmar a su madre… La pelirroja, solo asintió, acariciando con ternura el rostro de su hijo…  
_  
"Esta bien, cielo… Vamos a casa, y te preparare un buen plato de ramen, como a ti te gusta."_

Naruto sonrío feliz, al escuchar las palabras de su madre, y tomo la mano de su madre, y empezó a correr con ella, casi arrastrándola… Kushina solo empezó a reír levemente, ante la acción de su hijo, sin dudas, el verdadero amor de su hijo, era el ramen…

Una vez en casa, finalmente… Kushina empezó a preparar el ansiado y amado ramen, que volvía loco a su hijo, su hijo solo la miraba expectante y con una sonrisa…

_"Mama, quería preguntarte una cosa."_

_"Dime mi amor, ¿Que querías preguntarme?."_

"No se como decirlo, pero cuando te vi, note que estabas muy seria, e incluso muy triste… ¿Te pasó algo malo?."

Kushina se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan directa de su hijo, ella no esperaba, que el se pudiera dar cuenta de su estado de animo…

_"¿Por qué lo dices? Mi vida. No, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada."_

Naruto abrazo a su madre, por la espalda… Ese gesto, hizo que Kushina se sonrojara por completo, casi dando un pequeño respingo…

_"Mama, no quiero que estés triste, sabes, sabes que si te pasa algo, puedes contármelo. ¿Verdad?... Yo, te quiero mucho Mama."_

Kushina aun muy sonrojada, sonrío al escuchar las palabras de su hijo…__

"Lo se, mi amor… Y sabes, que si me pasara algo, tú serás el primero en saberlo… E hijo, yo también te quiero."

Dijo la mujer, mientras se volteaba y le besaba una mejilla… El joven, se sonrojo un poco y empezó a reír, Kushina empezó a reír con el…

"_Anda, mi vida… Vamos a terminar con el ramen, ayúdame, y acabaremos antes."_

Dijo Kushina con un tono cariñoso en su voz, Naruto empezó a ayudar a su madre, con el ramen… Y enseguida quedo listo y en su punto, ambos lo comían en el salón, mientras charlaban animadamente…

_"Mama, ¿Y papa por que no come ya con nosotros?... Pasa muchas horas, en el despacho."_

Kushina, sintió un leve pinchazo, ante la mención de su marido… E intentando disimular, negó…__

"Hijo, ya sabes que tu padre, tiene un trabajo muy importante, y requiere que pase muchas horas."

Naruto siguió comiendo, y respondió…

_"Bueno, pero aunque tenga tanto trabajo, el día que yo sea Hokage, te aseguro que siempre tendré tiempo, para venir a verte, y por supuesto para comer tus maravillosos guisos."_

La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente, pero enseguida se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, y empezó a reír_se…_

"Cómo eres, mi vida, pero creo que cuando tu seas el Hokage, yo ya seré una abuelita, y tu ya tendrás una esposa, que te preparara sus propios guisos."

Ahora fue el turno del chico de sonrojarse…__

"Anda ya, Mama… Yo no, no tengo intención de casarme, al menos por ahora."

"_Pero algún día, la tendrás, ya conocerás a alguien."_

"_Ya claro."_

Dijo Naruto, en un susurro… Kushina no pareció escucharle

"_Dijiste algo, hijo."_

Naruto negó…

"_No, no… Nada, Mama."_

La comida concluyo, sin incidentes, y Naruto fregó sus platos, con ayuda de su madre…

Cuando acabaron, Naruto dio un suspiro… Kushina miro a su hijo…

_"Anda cielo, si quieres, vete a descansar y yo me quedare limpiando."_

Naruto negó, y con una sonrisa…

_"No, no tengo ganas, pero… Oye, mama ¿y si vemos una película juntos?."_

Kushina se sorprendió, no esperaba tal propuesta por parte de su hijo, pero la idea le gusto…__

"Claro, mi vida… Vamos al salón, y vemos que podemos ver."

Naruto tomo gentilmente la mano de su madre, y se encaminaron al salón, allí ambos se sentaron en el sofá de su casa, y pusieron la televisión… Empezaron a mirar por los canales, hasta que dieron con una película, que recién empezaba…

_"¿La has visto esta película?, Cielo."_

Naruto negó, el no ha visto tampoco muchas películas, pero esta ni le sonaba de nada…__

"¿Y tu mama?."

"_Tampoco la he visto."_

"Pues, dejémosla, a ver que tal esta."

Kushina asintió, y comenzó a ver la película con su querido hijo, para su sorpresa, era una película romántica, a ella le encantaban las historias románticas, y le sorprendió aun más que su hijo, no protestara, ya que pensaba que era el tipo de chico, que esas historias le desagradarían completamente… Naruto, no hacia más que mirar, la película, como si estuviera muy interesado en la trama, Kushina se sintió muy cómoda, y se relajo, sin darse cuenta, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico… Naruto no dijo nada, pero sin saber en que momento exacto sucedió, el tomo la mano de su madre, Kushina solo dejo escapar un suave y muy ligero suspiro, seguido de una tierna sonrisa, y no la soltó durante el resto de película…

Tras casi 3 horas de película, esta llego a su fin… Kushina lloraba frente al televisor.

_"Que bonita, que bonita historia… No, no puedo creer que finalmente, acabaran juntos, después de todo eso."_

Naruto estaba emocionado, la película le había gustado muchísimo…

_"Es cierto, no creí que pudieran acabar juntos, sin duda fue una historia muy bonita."_

Kushina asintió, levantándose del sofá con una sonrisa…__

"Por cierto, hijo… Me has sorprendido, no, no sabia que te gustaran las películas románticas."

Naruto se sonrojo…  
_  
"Bueno, Mama… No se, no tengo mucho tiempo para ver películas, pero me gustan las películas con historias bonitas."_

Kushina río, ante el comentario de su hijo…

"_Si, a mi también… Quizá, deberíamos ver más películas juntos, a tu Padre no le gustaban mucho, siempre se quedaba dormido."_

Naruto río…

"_Claro, cuando quieras Mama."_

Kushina se empezó a estirar, y vio que se hizo tardísimo…__

"Se ha hecho tardísimo, la película ha sido muy larga, creo, que debería ponerme con la cena, hijo… Tú mientras, date un baño si quieres."

Naruto asintió… Se acerco a su madre y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla…__

"Esta bien, mama… Te veo ahora."

Naruto se retiro al cuarto de baño, y ella se dirigió a la cocina, tomo su delantal y empezó con la cena…

Mientras preparaba la cena, unos tiernos y jugosos filetes… Ella pensaba en el curioso giro de acontecimientos, ella por la mañana, planeaba una tarde intima, y apasionada de sexo con su marido, sin embargo este la rechazo por su trabajo, y al final termino pasando una bonita y agradable tarde, viendo una película romántica con su hijo, y sin dudas lo había disfrutado, incluso sintió que este plan, la había satisfacido mas, que si hubiera pasado la tarde con su marido teniendo sexo…

_"Es tan tierno, y tan atento… Es un buen chico, pero el crecerá, y tarde o temprano, conocerá a una mujer, y se alejara."_

Pensaba la mujer con nostalgia… Eso la hizo sentirse algo triste, por que si eso ocurría, finalmente ella, estaría completamente sola, al menos si las cosas seguían así, entre ella y su esposo…

_"Minato-kun, cada vez, te siento mas lejos."_

Poco después, Naruto y Kushina estaban en el salón, cenando… Ambos cenaban en silencio, y tras unos largos minutos, en un incomodo silencio…

_"Mama, te noto muy pensativa… ¿Estas bien?."_

Kushina sonrío y negó…

_"Si cielo, anda come, que se te enfriara."_

Naruto no dijo nada, pero el se dio cuenta, que su madre no estaba bien, y eso le hizo sentir una sensación muy agridulce en su estomago… El no soportaba que su madre sufriera, era una de las cosas que más lo molestaban, aun así el término su plato…

_"Delicioso Mama."_

Kushina, sonrío y agradeció a su hijo…

_"De nada mi vida, me alegro que te gustara."_

Ella empezó a coger los platos, y los llevo al fregadero, Naruto se dio cuenta y la empezó a ayudar… Ella solo le dedico una tierna mirada, y sin decir nada, se dejo ayudar…

Tras unos minutos, estaba todo recogido y fregado…

Varios minutos, después ambos estaban en el salón, Kushina seguía muy pensativa, y eso a Naruto lo mortificaba profundamente…

_"Mama, dime… ¿Qué te pasa?.. Se, se que no estas bien, te conozco demasiado bien, y se que tu no eres el tipo de persona que se queda pensativa tanto tiempo."_

Kushina sonrío, y negó…__

"No, no te preocupes cielo… No, no es nada."

Naruto que ya había escuchado eso, se acerco a su madre y la abrazo, con mucha ternura…

_"Mama, confía en mi, yo quiero ayudarte, no quiero verte así, por que te veo sufrir, y eso me parte el alma profundamente."_

Kushina, levanto su mirada para mirar a su hijo, muy sonrojada… Y en sus ojos, empezaron a caer lágrimas, ella bajo nuevamente la mirada…

_"Hi, Hijo, yo… yo me siento muy sola, ¿sabes?… Tu padre y yo, apenas nos vemos, apenas… compartimos momentos…"_

Naruto miraba fijamente a su madre, sin comprender…__

"Ya, ni siquiera me toca… no, no me desea."

Naruto, finalmente entendió, entendió todo… Ahora por fin, sabia que le pasaba a su madre, el por que esa tristeza, el por que esa seriedad… Ahora lo comprendía, el titubeo un poco…

_"Yo, Mama, no, no se que decirte… Me, me tienes a mi, yo no te voy a dejar sola."_

Kushina aun con lágrimas en su rostro, le dedico una tierna sonrisa…

_"Lo se, mi vida, tu se que no, que no lo harás."_

Kushina se estrecho mas entre los brazos de su hijo, sintiendo el calor, y los suaves latidos de su corazón, eso la hizo cerrar los ojos, por un momento se sintió protegida y segura…__

"Hijo, abrázame… Solo abrázame, y no me sueltes."  
  
Susurro Kushina en un tono de cariño y suplica… Naruto, asintió, y abrazo a su madre, estrechándola entre sus brazos, entre su pecho… Kushina, dio un suave gemido…  
_  
"Mama, yo, yo nunca te dejare sola, no lo haré nunca."_

Y entonces sucedió, en ese mismo instante… Kushina, tomo el rostro de su hijo, y comenzó a besarlo, con un beso lleno de pasión, para enseguida convertirse en un beso lleno de deseo…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Advertencia: A partir de este Capitulo, la trama contendrá contenido "Lemon" (muy explicito), espero no herir la sensibilidad de ningún lector. Si alguien se siente ofendido, le pido disculpas de antemano.**

Ella es mía

Capitulo 2: Deseo sexual de una madre  
_  
_Y entonces sucedió, en ese mismo instante… Kushina, tomo el rostro de su hijo, y comenzó a besarlo, con un beso lleno de pasión, para enseguida convertirse en un beso lleno de deseo…

El joven rubio, quedo paralizado por unos instantes, sin saber como reaccionar, por un instante, su mente se quedo en blanco, pero a poco, el beso le hizo recobrarse, el calido tacto de la piel de los labios de su madre, correspondió al beso, primero tímidamente, pero poco a poco dejándose llevar por un mar de sensaciones inauditas, el aumento la intensidad del beso, Kushina al sentirlo, gimió levemente, y instantáneamente, abrió su boca, sus bocas, se entrelazaron, haciendo el beso aun mas pasional e intimo…

Tras un primer beso, muy largo y muy intenso… Ambos se miraron muy sonrojados y muy agitados, pero sin saber como; los brazos de Kushina, se colocaron en el cuello de su hijo, y ella volvió a besarlo nuevamente, aun con más intensidad, juntando más sus labios…

Naruto fue el que dejo escapar un gemido, de placer, como de sorpresa…

Naruto reacciono instintivamente, y comenzó a acariciar a su madre por la cintura, sujetándola con firmeza, ella sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su hijo, siendo cubierta y protegida, dio un salto, y se subió a sus brazos, el chico que reacciono rápido, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ese gesto, hizo que Kushina lo besara aun mucho mas intensamente, y Naruto hizo lo mismo…

Kushina estaba en un gozo, esta sensación era indescriptible, nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera, tras un largo e intenso beso, ella empezó a besar el cuello de su hijo, con pequeños y muy sensuales besos…

_ "Mama."_

Gimió Naruto, muy excitado, y sorprendido… Kushina, siguió besándolo, perdida en el deseo, mientras Naruto se estremecía por cada beso que su madre le daba en su cuello…

"_Mama, eres tan dulce, tan hermosa…"_

Naruto decía mas excitado, mientras sostenía a su madre entre sus brazos, y esta lo besaba con deseo por el cuello… Ella dejo escapar un gemido, y mirándolo a los ojos, muy sonrojada…

_"Mi vida, llévame a mi cuarto."_

Susurro Kushina, muy excitada y con un tono que denotaba muchísimo deseo… Naruto, capto al instante, las palabras de su madre y lo que eso significaba, por un momento, su cabeza dio varias vueltas, pero mirando a los ojos de su madre, que lucia muy sonrojada y agitada, asintió y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el dormitorio… Kushina, solo lo comía a besos, por todo su cuello y su rostro…

Naruto entro cargando a su madre, y una vez allí, la dejo con cuidado en la cama, esta casi se abalanzo sobre el, al instante, y empezó a desnudarle, quitándole con ansia cada prenda, ella cerro la puerta del dormitorio con un hábil movimiento, y entonces pudo ver lo que su hijo ocultaba difícilmente, ahora que estaba desnudo…

_["Ohhh, es mucho mas grande que la de su padre"]_

Kushina, que apenas podía pensar, casi sin apartar la mirada, del miembro de su hijo, comenzó a sonreírle, y seguidamente comenzó a desnudarse ella misma, Naruto la miraba, maravillado, y eso hizo que Kushina finalmente sintiera esa sensación, que ansiaba sentir desde hace meses, por fin se sentía una mujer deseada…

Una vez, ella estaba completamente desnuda, pasó al lado de su hijo, mientras sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrío y sin mediar palabra, lo empujo a la cama… Naruto cayo a la cama, aun sorprendido, cuando vio como su madre, se subía en esta, apoyándose en sus rodillas, y lo miraba con una mirada, llena de deseo y lujuria, el nunca había visto esa mirada en una mujer, pero el echo de que fuera procedente de su madre, le excito aun mas, Kushina que se dio cuenta, se sorprendió cuando vio que el miembro de Naruto aun era mas grande todavía…

_"Hijo, perdóname por esto, se que esto esta mal… Pero, pero me siento tan sola… Necesito sentirme deseada, necesito sentirme amada."_

Susurro Kushina en un tono de excitación y desesperación, Naruto solo sonrío…__

"Mama, yo te deseo, te deseo… Y si Papa no quiere estar contigo, yo lo estaré, pero soy virgen, no se si sabre hacerlo bien."

La mujer empezó a reír por lo bajo… Y sin dudarlo, comenzó a acariciar el miembro erecto de su hijo… Naruto dejo escapar un gemido de placer, ante el tacto de la mano de su madre en su miembro…

"_Mi vida, no te preocupes por eso, deja que mama se haga cargo ¿de acuerdo?."_

Naruto que sentía como la mano de su madre, acariciaba y lentamente masturbaba su pene, solo asintió muy excitado… Kushina, que ya su cuerpo y su mente, se había entregado al deseo, solo sonrío y sin decir palabra, empezó a lamer el pene de su hijo… Naruto empezó a gemir intensamente, ante los lametones que su madre le daba en su miembro…

Kushina que empezó a disfrutar de aquello, solo dejo que en su boca entrara por completo, el pene de su hijo, comenzándolo a mamar mucho más fuertemente y rápidamente… Naruto solo podía ahogar pequeños gemidos de placer…

_"Dios, mama, eso, eso, eso se siente increíble."_

Kushina sonreía complacida, mientras mamaba el pene de su amado hijo, mientras lo miraba, y observaba la expresión de placer de su hijo, apretando suavemente sus labios, aumento el ritmo, y el chico empezó a gemir enloquecido…

_"Ahhh Ahhhhh, ¡Mama! ¡Mamaaaa!"_

No pudiendo contenerse mas, el joven rubio exploto en un espectacular orgasmo, que hizo que Kushina, abriera los ojos de la impresión, a recibir tan cantidad enorme de esperma, en el interior de su boca… La mujer sorprendida, comenzó a toser, cuando saco el pene de su hijo de su boca…

_"Cof Cof, Ufff Naruto… ¿Qué demonios? Es que ¿Tanto acumulabas ahí dentro?."_

Naruto muy agitado y al mismo tiempo avergonzado… Negó nervioso…

_"Yo, yo lo siento… No, no…"_

Kushina empezó a reír, sin dudas su hijo era muy inocente, y eso le gustaba a ella…__

"Oh, cariño… Si no pasa nada, eso me gusta de ti… Eso es muy bueno, a la hora de tener relaciones, si disparas tanto, harás que cualquier mujer se sienta muy satisfecha."

Naruto al escuchar eso, se excito de nuevo, y no lo oculto…

_"Mama, entonces… Déjame hacerlo contigo."_ __

Kushina se sonrojo, poniéndose como un tomate colorado…__

"Pero… Pero hijo, mi amor… ¿Tu estas seguro de lo que dices?... Yo soy tu madre, seguro ¿Qué quieres hacerlo con tu madre?-"

Naruto miro a los ojos de su madre, y asintió con decisión…  
_  
"Si, Mama.. Es lo que yo deseo, yo deseo hacerlo contigo."_

Kushina se quedo mirando a su hijo por unos instantes, y aunque sabia que esto estaba definitivamente mal, ya había cruzado la línea de lo ético y moral, no había vuelta atrás…

Ella se acomodo, subiéndose a las piernas de su hijo… Mientras lo miraba, ella tomo el pene de su hijo con su mano, y lo coloco en la entrada de su vagina… Kushina estaba nerviosa, y su hijo también, ella intento suprimir esos nervios, dedicándole una sonrisa, la excitación era muy grande, y el deseo aun mayor…

_"Mi vida, solo relájate… Y deja a Mama, que sea ella la que tome la iniciativa."_

Naruto asintió… Y Kushina, finalmente, solo se dejo deslizar, mientras se introducía el pene de su hijo, en su interior… Ella dejo escapar un grito, según entraba el pene de su hijo en su vagina, mas le dolía…

_"Ahhh… Uffff… Naruto, tu pene es muy grande."_

El rubio ahogo varios gemidos, al sentir como su pene era apretado por la vagina de la mujer, y una vez Kushina introdujo todo el pene de su hijo en su interior, ella empezó a moverse, tomando las manos de su hijo las entrelazo con las suyas…  
_  
"Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhhh…. Naruto, mi vida… Dios, tu pene es fantástico._

Naruto empezó a disfrutar con aquello, y con la excitación de su madre que seguía en aumento, el instintivamente empezó a tomar el control, y comenzó a moverse lentamente con un vaivén suave, al ritmo que marcaba su madre, Kushina al sentir eso, se sintió aun mucho mas excitada, por que el pene de su hijo, la llenaba mas y mas….__

"Diiossss Naruto, esto esto es increíble… Nunca, nunca había disfrutado tanto en esta posición."

¿Te gusta Mama? ¿Te parezco bueno entonces?..."

Kushina al escuchar a su hijo, su vagina sintió que se humedecía más, y empezó a moverse mucho mas alocadamente, esto hizo que Naruto, empezara a moverse con una fuerza mucho mayor, desequilibrando el vaivén de movimientos, y ahora el que marcaba el ritmo…__

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Hijooooo, vas, vas a volverme loca… Si, si sigues moviéndote así… Haras, harás que me corra enseguida."

Naruto sintió un enorme y tremendo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al escuchar decir aquellas palabras en su madre, una sonrisa se le dibujo, y sin dudarlo, el empezó a moverse, con todas sus fuerzas, en un frenesí incansable…__

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS…. ¡ ESTO ES DEMASIADO !

"Mama, hazlo… Hazlo, yo también voy a correrme."

Kushina cerró los ojos, y sin poder contenerse más, su vagina se corrió, teniendo uno de los mayores orgasmos de su vida, por no decir el mayor…Y apenas pasaron unos segundos…__

"Me corroooo, Me corrooooo Mamaaaaaa"

Naruto eyaculo con una grandísima fuerza e intensidad aun mayores que antes, y Kushina se estremeció por completo, al sentir como su vagina se inundaba llena del semen de su hijo…

Ella se quedo quieta, totalmente exhausta, encima del pene de su hijo, sus piernas aun temblaban, la sensación había sido excesivamente placentera…

_"[Ahhh Increíble, me acaba de dar el orgasmo más grande de mi vida, ni siquiera Minato, me había hecho sentir así nunca.]"_

Naruto lentamente comenzó a sacar el pene de la vagina de su madre, y con una sonrisa…__

"Mama… Fue increíble, me ha encantado hacerlo así contigo… Pero, podrías… ¿Podríamos repetirlo?

Kushina dio un suave respingo…__

Entonces fue cuando clavo su mirada en el miembro de su hijo, que seguía duro y firme, incluso aun más que antes…

_"¡WOW!, hijo, esta, esta aun mas grande que antes."_

Dijo Kushina con la boca abierta e incrédula…

Naruto no resistió mucho, y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su madre, comenzándola a besar por el cuello de un modo muy sensual, y entre suaves caricias… Kushina empezó a gemir…__

"Ah, Ah, Ahh, mi vida… ¿Qué estas haciendo?."

Naruto empezó a reír por lo bajo…

_"¿Tu que crees? Mama, quiero volver a hacerlo contigo de nuevo."_

Kushina tuvo que taparse la boca, para no dar un grito en el cielo…__

"¿Qué?... Pero, pero si te has corrido hace apenas dos minutos…

"¿Y que?"

Kushina empezó a reír nerviosa, pero ella sin dudas estaba demasiado excitada, como para oponer resistencia, su cuerpo necesitaba desesperadamente esa atención, ese cariño, que su marido le había rechazado en meses…  
_  
"Esta, esta bien, pero hazlo muy despacio… Hijo."_

Kushina se tumbo en la cama, abriendo sus piernas por completo, mostrándole totalmente, expuesta su vagina a su hijo, que ya estaba totalmente húmeda, y con algo de esperma…__

"Naruto, cariño... Ven, y métemela, pero se gentil por favor."

Naruto se coloco de rodillas, frente a su madre, y sujetándose el miembro con una mano, lo coloco en la entrada de la mujer, comenzando a frotarla lentamente, el solo empezó a empujar hacia el interior, lo más despacio que podía… Pero la sensación en Kushina, fue muy intensa, ella dejo escapar un grito ahogado…

"_Ahhhhh hijo, me estas abriendo literalmente mi interior."_

Así Naruto, siguió metiendo su miembro en el interior de la vagina de su madre, cuando entro completamente... Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, y enseguida empezó a moverse con mucha intensidad, Kushina comenzó a sentir, toda la dureza y los movimientos de su hijo…

"_Ufff... Mama, tu coño, tu coño esta tan sumamente apretado."_

Kushina dio un grito de placer, ante las fuertes embestidas de su hijo…

_"Así… Así, hijo, lo haces increíblemente bien, ahhhhhhh."_

Naruto empezó a moverse más y más fuerte, ante los gemidos de su madre…  
_  
"¿Lo hago mejor que papa?."_

Kushina se sonrojo al escuchar, ella titubeo, pero la sensación era tan increíble…  
_  
"Hijo, no, noo, no digas esas cosas."_

Naruto, aun mas excitado que antes, aumento el ritmo salvajemente, haciendo que las embestidas fueran mucho más profundas, tomo las piernas de su madre, y abriéndolas aun más, Forzó a su cuerpo a moverse muchísimo mas intenso que nunca…

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Hijoooo… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... ¡Vas a matarme de placer!... ¡Joder!"_

Naruto siguió moviéndose mas intensamente, haciendo que su pene golpeara el punto más sensible y profundo de la vagina de la mujer… La mujer solo comenzó a chillar, enloquecida por el placer…

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaa ¡Vooooy a correrrrrmeeeee!_

Naruto aumento de nuevo el ritmo…

_"Mama, Quiero saberlo… ¿Quién es mejor papa o yo?."_

Kushina no pudo contenerse mas, su cuerpo ya se había entregado completamente a la lujuria y al deseo de su hijo…__

"Tuuuu, Tuuuuu mi vida, tu eres mejor…. Diooos, por lo que sea pero no pares."

Naruto sintió tal sensación de deseo, y excitación que apenas pudo controlarse, y dejando escapar un grito muy intenso, eyaculo como un animal, dentro de la vagina de su madre… Kushina chillo al sentir la inmensa descarga del pene de su hijo, nunca había sentido una sensación tan intensa y descontrolada en su interior…

Pero entonces, Sintió que su hijo seguía moviéndose, con una intensidad muy salvaje… Su pene seguía durísimo, y enorme…

"_Aaaaaahhhh ¡Naruto! Diooos, ¿Es que eres insaciable?_

Naruto seguía moviéndose a un ritmo intenso y frenético, no tardo mucho, y el levanto el cuerpo de su madre, mientras la sostenía en el aire, dejo que sus piernas quedaran encima de sus hombros, eso hizo que las embestidas fueran muchísimo mas intensas que nunca, el pene de Naruto empezó a golpear con una fuerza salvaje el cuello del útero de la mujer, y esto provoco en Kushina una sensación tan intensa y placentera…

"_¡DIIIIIIOOOOOSSSS… VOOOOY A MOOOORIRRRR!"_

Naruto siguió con ese ritmo tan salvaje durante minutos, Kushina no aguantaba mas, chillando histérica y enloquecida de placer…  
_  
"¡ME CORROO! ¡ME CORROOOOO NARUTO!_

Se corrió como nunca lo había hecho, con un orgasmo aun mucho mayor que el anterior, su cuerpo aun se estremecía, pero Naruto no se detuvo, todo lo contrario seguía moviéndose más y más… Hasta que finalmente, eyaculo con muchísima fuerza e intensidad, Kushina solo chillaba, incapaz de hablar o siquiera decir algo inteligible…

Durante horas, y horas hasta casi el amanecer… Siguieron haciéndolo, en tantas y diferentes posturas… Kushina después de la quinta ronda, ya no podía ni razonar, su expresión era una expresión de placer con una sonrisa pervertida y la mirada perdida, en la lujuria y perversión, que solo pedía más y mas…

Tras nueve corridas, siete cuales fueron a parar en su vagina, una en su boca, y otra en su rostro y pechos… Solo jadeaba, al borde del colapso…

"_Ahhhhgggh estoy muerta, estoy muerta… Veo las estrellas, todo me da vueltas."_

Naruto lucia tumbado al lado de su madre, sin apenas fuerzas, jadeando muy desgastado, su pene estaba rojo, y empapado de semen y fluidos… Después del quinto orgasmo de su madre, el ya había perdido la cuenta, ya que le siguieron unos cuantos más…

_"Mama, te amo."_

Dijo finalmente muy fatigado y cansado, Kushina haciendo un poco de aplomo, logro acomodarse a su lado, con una sonrisa y una expresión de satisfacción…

"_Hijo, y yo a ti… Mi, mi hombre."_

Naruto y Kushina se besaron nuevamente, y se abrazaron en un tierno y calido abrazo, hasta que el agotamiento, los termino por arrastrarlos al mundo de los sueños…

Varias horas después…

Cerca de media mañana, Kushina comenzó a levantarse, se sentía algo aturdida y mareada, intentando recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior… Llevándose una mano a su frente, pudo observar que a su lado, dormía completamente desnudo, su querido hijo… Entonces, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior, agolparon poco a poco, y uniéndose como en un puzzle...

_"Dios."_

Musitó ella algo asustada… Naruto gimió levemente, y eso la hizo estremecerse, pero solo fue eso un leve gemido, ella con cuidado se levanto de la cama, y con una fina sabana, cubrió el cuerpo de su hijo… Le dio un suave y tierno beso en la frente, y se marcho, cogiendo algo de ropa… Dejándolo dormir a el en la cama…

Kushina, empezó a preparar la comida, aunque su mente, no estaba precisamente en lo que estaba haciendo, sino en lo que había sucedido pocas horas atrás en el dormitorio…

Había muchas preguntas en su mente; ¿En que momento sucedió?, ¿Cómo ocurrió?, ¿Por que fue de esa manera?, pero aunque las preguntas estaban en su mente, lo único que realmente importaba eran los hechos…

_"[He traicionado a mi marido, es cierto que el no me tocaba, y Dios, una parte de mi, necesitaba, noo, lo ansiaba, lo deseaba con toda mi alma… Pero, pero con mi propio hijo.]"_

En ese instante, un terrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien, la había abrazado por detrás, y había empezado a refregarse de un modo muy sensual… Kushina se sonrojo, eso solo podía hacerlo una sola persona…

_"Buenos días, Mama."_

Saludo el joven, con un tono muy juguetón y seductor… Kushina, ahogo un grito…__

"Bu, Buen Buenos días Na Naruto-kun."

Respondió la mujer, entrecortada y con una sonrisa nerviosa…

"_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has dormido? Mi vida."_

Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de su madre, Kushina solo pudo ahogar un gemido…__

"Ah, hijo, por favor… Detente, estoy con la comida."

Naruto río divertido…__

"Mama he dormido muy bien, de maravilla, pero ahora yo no tengo hambre, bueno si, pero de otra cosa."

Kushina dio un respingo, que eso provoco en el joven, una reacción que hizo que Naruto se excitara aun más. Y se frotara mas intensa y descaradamente, ya no ocultando su verdadera intención…

Kushina comenzándose a humedecerse y a excitarse, intento serenarse, aunque le era casi imposible…

_"Hi, hijo… no, no sigas por favor."_

Naruto no se detuvo, y volvió a lamer el cuello de su madre, de un modo mucho más lento y sensual, esta vez Kushina no pudo contener el gemido, dejando escapar un autentico gemido de placer…

_"Ahhhh Dios hijo, por favor… Es, esto no esta bien."_

Naruto sin detenerse, empezó a preguntar…__

"¿Por qué te resistes? Mama, ayer lo disfrutabas, lo deseabas, y hoy…¿Es que solo querías utilizarme?."

Kushina al escuchar eso, se volteo bruscamente, y le dio una fuerte bofetada, en la cara a su hijo…

_"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?... ¡YO NUNCA TE UTILIZARIA!"_

Chillo Kushina histérica y con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto sobandose la cara por la bofetada… Abrazo a su madre.

_"Perdóname Mama, perdóname, yo hable sin pensar… Yo, nunca pensaría eso, se que me quieres, y yo te quiero Mama, te quiero más que a nadie."_

Kushina se sonrojo, y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa… Respiro calmándose, por unos momentos…

_"Mi, mi vida, perdóname… Tienes razón, yo ayer, me entregue a ti, y no, no me arrepiento, pero solo es que tu padre…"_

Naruto estrecho más a su madre entre sus brazos, cuando Kushina sintió el fuerte y calido abrazo de su hijo, también sintió que su miembro estaba aun duro y firme… Su cuerpo se estremeció por un segundo, y su mente se nublo por unos instantes…

Kushina casi incapaz de mirar a su hijo, muy sonrojada…

_"Es, esta bien… hijo, yo fue culpa mía, y tu ahora, estas así por mi, por eso déjame aliviarte."_

Kushina se arrodillo lentamente, frente al cuerpo de su hijo desnudo, y lentamente comenzó a acariciarle el miembro duro y erecto, casi como una piedra, Naruto dejo escapar un suave gemido… Kushina, excitadísima, se metió el pene de su hijo en la boca, y empezó a practicarle una intensa felación…

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, mientras Naruto solo disfrutaba gimiendo como su madre, le practicaba una espectacular mamada… Kushina apretó sus labios, haciendo que la excitación en su hijo fuera mayor…

_"[Dios, que, que bien sabe… Podría volverme adicta, de solo chuparsela.]"_

"Ahhh Ahhhh…Mama, Diooooos, que ganas le estas poniendo."

Kushina comenzó a cabecear mucho mas rápido, introduciéndose más a fondo, el pene de su hijo… Y no paso mucho, hasta que Naruto completamente excitado, tomo su cabeza, y moviéndose con intensidad, eyaculo dentro de la boca de su madre, obligándola a tragar todo su caliente y espeso esperma, que salio en abundante cantidad…__

La mujer intento tragar todo lo que pudo, pero fue tanto, que mucho se derramo por sus labios, manchando su ropa y el delantal que llevaba puesto… Respiraba muy agitada, tosiendo…

_"Agh, Agh, hijo… Joder, casi me ahogas."_

Protesto la mujer, agitada, sorprendida y aun excitada…__

"Lo, lo siento Mama… Yo, no, no pude."

Kushina le hizo callarse…

"_Anda, vete a dar un baño y vete ya, que seguro que tu equipo te esta esperando."_

Naruto asintió, intentando recuperar la calma… Ayudo a su madre a levantarse, le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios, y se retiro… Dejando a la mujer sola, con sus pensamientos…

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de hacer?... Le acabo de hacer una felación a mi propio hijo…. Dios, ¿Qué clase de esposa soy? Y aun peor… ¿Qué clase de madre soy?"_

Kushina comenzó a llorar, por que ahora finalmente afrontaba el duro hecho, de que lo que había hecho, estaba totalmente fuera de lo normal, por no decir que cruzaba todas las leyes de lo ético y moral…

Pero lo que realmente la asustaba, era el hecho de que, en su interior… Aun sabiendo que todo aquello estaba mal, una parte de su ser, deseaba volver a su dormitorio con su hijo, y volver a experimentar de nuevo todo lo que experimento la noche anterior…

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Ella es mía**

Capitulo 3: Cediendo a la tentación  
_  
_El Equipo 7 estaba reunido, Naruto se presento bastante tarde al entrenamiento, cosa que nunca solía suceder, pero nadie le pregunto nada, tras unas pocas horas de intenso entrenamiento con Sakura y Sasuke, finalmente Kakashi dio por finalizado el entrenamiento de la mañana…

_ "Bueno, chicos... Nos vemos mañana, y continuamos entrenando… Tenéis la tarde libre"_

Naruto viendo que ya era mediodía, recogió sus cosas, e iba a encaminarse rápidamente a su casa, así podría comer con su madre…Cuando una mano, lo detuvo…

Se volteo sorprendido, y allí estaba Sakura, su compañera de equipo…

_"Espera, Naruto… Yo, yo quería hablar contigo."_

Naruto se quedo confuso por un momento, y no dijo nada…__

"Es, es por lo que viste ayer… Yo, yo debí decírtelo, entre Sasuke y yo, se que tu, bueno, lo que sientes… Solo, quería saber ¿Si estabas bien?"

Naruto empezó a reír…__

"Ah, vale, te referías a eso, es verdad… Oye, noo, yo me alegro un montón por vosotros, sin dudas, me alegro por ti Sakura-chan, por fin estas con Sasuke, y seguro que ese idiota, le favorece estar contigo, y espero que seáis muy felices… Y yo estoy bien, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo ya no pensaba en ti, me quedo muy claro hace ya tiempo que tu y yo, solo seriamos amigos."

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida, no esperaba de Naruto esa reacción, por un lado la aliviaba, pero por otro lado, las palabras del rubio la entristecieron, y no sabia por que... Ella solo dibujo una falsa sonrisa…

"Bueno, entonces me quitas un peso de encima."

Naruto asintió…

_"Oye, Sakura-chan me gustaría seguir hablando, pero le dije a mi madre, que volvería pronto."_

Sakura se quedo en silencio un segundo, y después como quien cambia de tema, respondió…

_"Ahh, vale, oye dale saludos de mi parte."_

"Si, de tu parte, bueno hasta luego."

Naruto desapareció, antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, casi quedándose con la palabra en la boca… Entonces vio que Sasuke la esperaba, y olvidándose del tema, corrió hacia el…

Mientras tanto… Naruto corría, saltando por los tejados, hasta que en pocos minutos llego finalmente a su casa…

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, el decidió que iba a darle una sorpresa a su madre, así que no dijo nada, se acerco lentamente hacia el salón, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido, con cuidado, siendo extremadamente sigiloso… Se coloco en el marco de la puerta, entonces la escena que vio…

Sus padres estaban sentados, en el sofá, estando muy cariñosos… Minato, estaba besando a Kushina por el cuello, mientras la mujer solo tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía disfrutar aquello…

La escena le sorprendió al chico, que dejo caer sus cosas de golpe, mirando a sus padres, con una expresión muy seria…

Kushina y Minato se separaron asustados, Kushina a ver a su hijo, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y bajo la mirada muy avergonzada, Minato miro a su hijo, y le sonrío algo nervioso, para el no era agradable que su hijo, viera a el y su esposa en pleno acto intimo y cariñoso…

_"Buenos días hijo."_

Naruto tomo sus cosas, y sin decir palabra, se marcho a su cuarto, no sin antes decir una frase, en un tono que denotaba malestar…__

"Me voy a mi cuarto, hoy no voy a comer nada… no tengo apetito."

Naruto miro por un instante a su madre, y sin decir mas se marcho a su cuarto, allí se encerró de un portazo… La reacción sorprendió a ambos padres, Minato no entendió nada, no era la primera vez que Naruto los veía juntos, pero era la primera vez que veía a su hijo bastante molesto, Kushina solo se quedo mirando al marco de la puerta con la mirada perdida…

_"¿Qué le habrá sucedido?, Naruto nunca se pone así."_

Kushina despertó de su trance… Y reacciono, mirando al Hokage...__

"Déjame que hable con el."

Minato dio un suspiro, y solo le dedico una dulce y tierna sonrisa a su esposa…  
_  
"Si, supongo que estas cosas mejor, es tratarlas con una madre, que con un padre."_

Kushina se levanto del sofá, y subió al cuarto de su hijo…Minato, solo se quedo sentado en el sofá, mientras tomaba un periódico y se disponía a leerlo…

Kushina llego a la puerta del curto de su hijo, y estaba cerrada… Ella llamo a la puerta, titubeo unos instantes, no muy segura, pero como madre, no podía fallar a su hijo…

_"Naruto, mi vida, soy yo… Mama."_

Naruto no respondió, Kushina intento abrir la puerta, y esta estaba abierta, por lo que entro en el cuarto…

La habitación estaba a oscuras, con las persianas bajadas… Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama, y sin mirar a su madre, solo dijo…

_"Cierra la puerta, Mama."_

Kushina cerro la puerta, y con algo de temor… Nerviosa, miro a su hijo…__

"Yo, venia a hablar de lo que vistes antes en el salón."

Naruto no dijo nada…

"_Tu padre, vino, para comer y…"_

Finalmente el rubio, interrumpió a su madre…__

"No, no tienes que darme explicaciones de por que Papa y tu estabais a punto de acostaros."

Kushina se sorprendió ante la frase de su hijo, y sobretodo del tono que el empleo, como mujer, ella percibió los celos, en la voz de su hijo…__

"Hijo, yo…"

Naruto se levanto de un salto de la cama, y mirando a su madre con una mirada muy seria y triste…__

"No, no digas mas… No, no quiero saberlo."

Kushina estaba asustada, por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que decir a su pequeño, a su hijo…

Cuando entonces sintió, como los brazos de su hijo, la estrechaban entre su cuerpo, y sumiéndola en un fuerte y calido abrazo…

_"Mama, yo, yo lo siento… Solo que al verte con papa, no, no pude contenerme, me he puesto muy celoso… Mama, yo te quiero, te quiero… Y se que no debería ser así, pero no quiero verte en los brazos de otro hombre, ni siquiera en los suyos."_

Susurro Naruto, sincerándose con su madre, y liberándose de todo lo que había en su interior guardado y a punto de explotar…

Kushina comenzó a mirar a su hijo a los ojos, sin darse cuenta ella empezó a llorar… Sabía que habían empezado un juego muy peligroso, y ahora era su hijo el que sufría las consecuencias… Ella titubeo, Naruto sintió que su madre, estaba paralizada, y llorando, el no quería ver a su madre triste, y sin dejar de mirarla, solo la tomo con dulzura del rostro, y empezó a besarla…

Kushina al sentir los calidos labios de su hijo, besándola… Solo se estremeció, ahogando un suave gemido… Naruto, la estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos, y siguió besándola.

Kushina poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso de su hijo, y no dudo en corresponderle, lentamente empezó a mover sus labios, abriéndolos, a la par que los de su hijo, y sus lenguas se fundieron en un apasionante e intenso beso, ella tomo el cuello de su hijo con sus brazos, y aumento la intensidad del beso, la excitaron de la mujer no se hizo notar, cuando Naruto dejo escapar un gemido…

Ambos se miraron muy sonrojados y excitados…

_"Dios… Hi, Hijo, yo te, te deseo tanto… Pero, pero tu, tu padre esta abajo."_

Dijo la mujer en un susurro suave y calido, con un inmenso tono de deseo, excitación y al mismo tiempo aterrorizada…

Naruto aun más excitado por las palabras de su madre, solo comenzó a refregarse con el cuerpo de su madre, esta entonces sintió el deseo y la gran excitación en su hijo, su pene bajo el pantalón, estaba durísimo y erecto…

Esto hizo que Kushina se estremeciera, su cuerpo, lo pedía a gritos, ella quería que su hijo, la tumbara sobre la cama, y la poseyera una y otra vez…

_"Mama, vamos a hacerlo… Ahora, sobre la cama."_

Susurro Naruto muy excitado, Kushina se sonrojo, pero aunque ella, su mente quería decir que no, su cuerpo lo deseaba…  
_  
"E, Esta bien, pero yo me pondré encima, pero no hagas ruido, por lo que mas quieras mi vida, no hagas ruido."_

Naruto asintió nervioso y excitado, y su madre solo le dedico una dulce sonrisa, ella lo empujo suavemente a la cama, quedándose el sentado, ella comenzó a mirarlo con una mirada muy sensual, y lentamente con un hábil movimiento, dejo caer sus bragas al suelo…  
Naruto trago saliva, ante esa visión…

Aun mas excitado que nunca, su pene se puso aun más erecto, el bulto en su pantalón, se hizo mucho más evidente… Kushina solo dejo escapar una suave risilla, bajo la cremallera del pantalón de su hijo, liberando por fin, su deseado miembro… Y Se subió a la cama, de un salto, levantándose el vestido… Ella comenzó a frotar su vagina, con el duro miembro de su hijo…

_"Hijo, ¿Sientes lo mojada que estoy?..."_

Susurro mirándolo con una dulce y pervertida sonrisa…

Naruto se tuvo que morder el labio, para no empezar a gemir… Y Kushina, no tardo mucho, dejo que su vagina, se introdujera dentro del pene de su hijo, llevándose una mano a su boca, oculto sus gemidos… Poco a poco, fue metiendo el pene de su hijo, dentro de su vagina, y una vez entro por completo, ella empezó a moverse, llena de de deseo…

Naruto tapándose la boca del mismo modo, solo miraba a su madre, admirándola, completamente maravillado y excitado… Su madre, se movía muy intensamente bajo su pene, y la sensación era indescriptible, era como si lo estuviera masturbando con su vagina, pero la sensación aun era mucho más placentera… Al ver el cuerpo de su madre, y la expresión de placer de ella…

No pudiéndose contener, el empezó a moverse frenéticamente, su madre comenzó a gemir por la sorpresa, pero gracias a que tenia una mano en su boca, solo pudo contener sus gemidos, pero ella deseaba gritar, y chillar por el placer… Sin poder soportarlo un segundo mas, aparto su mano y se abalanzo sobre los labios de su hijo, ambos se besaron con una intensidad y deseo increíbles, mientras ella se movía más y más intensamente…

No pudiendo contenerse más, tanto ella como su hijo, se corrieron al mismo tiempo… Ambos, ahogando un fuerte gemido, que ocultaron gracias a los labios del otro…

Kushina algo agitada y aturdida, se levanto lentamente, liberando el pene de su hijo… Ella estaba ahora completamente sudada, y sonrojada… Naruto, se encontraba igual, respirando agitadamente…

_"Dios, hijo… Esto, esto es demasiado… Vas a matarme de tanto placer."_

Susurro ella con una sonrisa, Naruto empezó a reírse por lo bajo…  
_  
"Te quiero Mama."_

"Y yo a ti hijo."

Ambos se entregaron a un calido y sensual beso, que en cierta forma les unía quizá para siempre…

_"Mama, ves al baño y date un baño, estas toda sudada, y si Papa te ve así, sospechara algo raro."_

Kushina se sonrojo, y mirando a los ojos a su hijo… Asintió…__

"Gra, Gracias mi amor… por preocuparte."

Naruto volvió a besarla, y Kushina correspondió al beso, sintiendo en su corazón una felicidad aun mayor, ella había encontrado en su hijo, algo que creyó perdido durante mucho tiempo…

Kushina se separo de su hijo, y con mucho cuidado, abrió lentamente la puerta, viendo que había vía libre, y no había monos en la costa, corrió hacia el baño, y allí se encero…

Naruto aun tumbado en la cama, dejo escapar un suspiro de triunfo… Aunque no le apetecía mucho, tenia que disimular y fingir delante de su padre, se limpio como pudo el sudor, colocándose la ropa… Bajo al salón, donde su padre seguía leyendo el periódico…

_"Hola Papa, lamento lo de antes."_

Minato sonrío a ver a su hijo, bajar finalmente al salón, y negó, restándole importancia…

_"Tranquilo hijo, ya veo que tu madre, ha hablado contigo, espero que te haya ayudado si tenias algún problema."_

Naruto sonrío levemente…

_"Si, bueno ella me aconsejo, ¿Sabes?… Mama es muy buena, y sabe que decirme en cada momento."_

Minato solo sonrío, asintiendo a las palabras de su hijo, tan amables y bonitas sobre su madre…__

"Si, tu madre es esa clase de persona, que se involucra en ayudar a todos, desde niña fue así."

"Jejej."

"Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde esta ella ahora?."

Naruto parpadeo un instante…  
_  
"Oh, si, me dijo que iba a darse su baño de la tarde, y que no la molestáramos."_

Minato empezó a reír…__

"Entonces, si, es mejor no molestarla… Hijo, nunca hagas enojar a tu madre, ella es muy buena y dulce, pero cuando se enfada, es peor que un terremoto y un huracán juntos."

Naruto río por el comentario y en cierto modo, sabia que era verdad…_  
_  
_"Bueno, hijo… Debo volver al trabajo, despídeme de tu madre, y os veo esta noche."_

"De acuerdo, Papa… Buena tarde."

"Buena tarde hijo."

Minato tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa, Naruto cerró la puerta, miro de reojo por la ventana que su padre, se marchaba y una vez lo perdió de vista, en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa…

Mientras en el baño…

Kushina estaba metida en la bañera, dándose un baño de agua caliente, intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, ella una persona que siempre ha amado a su marido, que siempre ha estado plenamente entregada por y para el, a pesar de los problemas…

Ahora se encontraba dividida, entre lo que sentía por su marido, y lo que recién sentía por el otro hombre que ocupaba su corazón; su hijo… Naruto era mucho mas que un buen chico, siempre fue un chico muy alegre y positivo, y aunque alguna vez, el podía enfadarla, ella lo amaba muchísimo, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes… El ya no era su niño, el era un hombre, un hombre hecho y derecho, y menudo hombre…

No era un amante excepcional, era algo muchísimo mas incluso… Ella sentía que cada vez que la tocaba, que cada vez que la acariciaba, se estremecía, era como si ella, su cuerpo, e incuso su alma se entregaran a su hijo completamente, y sin importar nada mas, ella no podía quitarse de su mente, cada una de las caricias, de las palabras de su hijo, cada uno de los instantes que había compartido con el en estas ultimas horas…

"_[Dios, me voy a volver loca.]"_

En eso la puerta del baño se abrió, algo asustada se volteo… Y allí estaba su hijo completamente desnudo, mirándola… Kushina se sonrojo, sintiendo un escalofrío…  
_  
"Mama, venia a ver si podía bañarme contigo."_

Dijo el un tono juguetón y a la par que sensual… Kushina cerró los ojos… Sabía que ella no podría resistirse mucho mas tiempo…__

"Esto, hijo, yo, yo, ya había terminado."

Dijo ella algo nerviosa, poniéndose en pie… Cuando se dio cuenta del error…

Naruto, ya la estaba abrazando, y no tardo en dejarla sentir su excitación, el miembro de Naruto estaba aun duro y enorme, frotándose en su trasero… Kushina, solo se estremecía y derretía ante el contacto de la piel de su hijo… Ella dejo escapar un gemido…

_"Ahh hi, hijo, ¿Aun no tienes bastante?."_

Gimió ella, comenzándose a sentir muy excitada y Naruto capto su excitación y empezó a reír juguetón…__

_"Oh, Mama… Papa se ha ido, y ha dicho que no volvería hasta la noche, y yo tengo la tarde libre, así que había pensado, pasarla contigo, y darte un poco de cariño._

Kushina, no aguantando mas, tanta excitación, se volteo y tomando el rostro de su hijo lo beso con deseo… Con una sonrisa de deseo y lujuria…

_"Oh, mi chico… Que se preocupa por su mami…"_

Ella se relamió los labios, gesto que no paso inadvertido para el rubio…__

"Pues Mami, necesita mucho cariño y mucho amor de su hijo."

Naruto completamente excitado y perdido en el deseo, se abalanzo sobre su madre, y no paso mucho tiempo, cuando ambos empezaron a hacerlo en la ducha, bajo el agua… El se movía muy excitado, golpeando a su madre con su miembro en lo mas profundo, Kushina intentaba contener los chillidos de placer, mordiéndose el labio, pero la sensación eran tal grandiosa, que poco a poco le empezó a importar poco y comenzó a chillar por si sola…

_"Ohhh, Dioooos, Hijo, Siiii, sigue follándome así."_

Naruto aumento el ritmo cada vez, mas enloquecido de deseo y excitación y eso hizo que Kushina se retorciera en espasmos de placer…

Continuaron durante horas, casi toda la tarde…

"_Ahhhh Dioooooos, Mi hombre, Mi macho…. Naruto, tu eres el hombre de mi vida… No dejes a tu madre nunca."_

Chillaba Kushina perdida en la lujuria, su cuerpo ya no podía contenerse o resistirse mas, ella ya solo deseaba ser amada por su hijo una y otra vez, ya no podía pensar en nada, ni en nadie… Ni su marido, ni en nada, solo en su amado hijo… Que le daba un orgasmo tras otro…__

Tras cinco intensas rondas, en las que el eyaculo en el interior de la vagina de su madre, sin sacarla, Naruto se detuvo, viendo que su madre, ya no podía más, que estaba a punto de desmayarse…

El la sujetaba firmemente y cómodamente con sus brazos… Y Ella solo sonreía feliz y satisfecha…

_"Mama, te espero en mi cuarto, esta noche, cuando Papa se duerma, ven a verme."_

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa dulce y traviesa, su madre se sonrojo y no dijo nada…

"_Naruto-kun, estas loco… Pero, tu mama esta aun mas loca."_

Dijo ella con una sonrisa, que hizo enloquecer a su hijo…  
_  
_Ambos se besaron más apasionadamente… Y cuando sentía que Naruto, aun tenía el fuerte deseo de seguir, ella se aparto, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de su hijo…

_"Oh cielo, guarda algo para esta noche."_

Dijo ella en un sensual susurro, mientras le guiñaba el ojo… Kushina y Naruto se miraron nuevamente, y se besaron de nuevo, sellando su amor…

La noche finalmente cayo, y Minato había regresado a casa, ahora los tres cenaban tranquilamente, Kushina y Naruto cenaban en silencio uno en frente del otro, guardando una extraña complicidad… Mientras Minato ajeno a todo, el solo preguntaba sobre su día…

_"¿Y que tal vuestro día?."_

Kushina fue la primera en responder…__

"Oh, fue un buen día, Minato-kun… ¿Verdad Cielo?."

Respondió la pelirroja, mientras miraba a su hijo sonriente, y debajo de la mesa, con su pie, acariciaba la entrepierna de Naruto… El chico tuvo que morderse el labio, para no soltar un gemido… Minato, siguió preguntando…

_"¿Entonces habéis pasado la tarde juntos?."_

Naruto asintió…__

"Si, bueno, no hicimos gran cosa, vimos una película y luego tomamos un tentempié. ¿Verdad Mama?."

Naruto le devolvió la caricia, con su pie, debajo de la mesa…__

Kushina sonrío, y casi mordiéndose el labio, respondió tranquilamente…  
_  
"Si, eso es… una película… Una gran película. ¿Cómo se llamaba?"_

Pregunto Kushina, con una sonrisa…__

"Mmmm, pues ahora que lo dices… No, no caigo en el titulo."

Respondió Naruto, intentando disimular… Minato empezó a reírse casi a carcajadas…__

"Vaya tela, si que sois despistados los dos, se nota que sois madre e hijo, veis una película, que os gusta, y no recordáis ni siquiera el titulo."

Kushina empezó a reír por lo bajo…  
_  
"Bueno, ya sabes… Soy un poco despistada."_

Minato miro a su hijo y con una sonrisa, le dijo unas palabras que el joven no esperaba…

"_Naruto… Hijo, me alegra ver que la relación con tu madre es tan buena, veo que cuidas mucho a tu madre, y eso me hace sentir aliviado."_

Naruto se avergonzó y bajo la mirada…__

"¿Qué cosas tienes? Papa."

Kushina intercedió a favor de su hijo…__

"Oh, si, Minato-kun… Tienes un hijo, maravilloso… Es un cielo de hombre, y tan atento conmigo, me ayuda más de lo que puedas imaginar."

Naruto se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de su madre… Minato se empezó a reír…__

"Vaya, pues eso me deja más tranquilo… Es bueno saber, que mi familia se quiere."

La cena paso tranquila, y sin incidentes… Una vez todos terminaron, Kushina empezó a recoger los platos… Mientras Naruto la ayudaba… Minato se acerco a la cocina, y con una sonrisa…

_"Bueno cariño, creo que voy a ir a acostarme, ¿Vienes a la cama?."_

Kushina miro al Hokage, y negó…__

"Iré, ahora en un rato… Cuando termine de ordenar todo esto."

Este solo pego un ligero bostezo, por el cansancio…__

"Esta bien, pues te veo entonces en un rato, cielo."

Minato se acerco, dio un corto y fugaz beso a Kushina en los labios, la mujer no reacciono… Minato se quedo un segundo quieto, pero no dijo nada… Y se marcho finalmente…__

Un incomodo silencio, inundo en la cocina, entre Naruto y Kushina, ninguno de los dos dijo nada…

Kushina bajo la mirada algo triste… Naruto paso al lado de su madre, y solo acaricio su mejilla… Le dedico una dulce y tierna sonrisa…

_"Mama, no pongas esa cara… Sabes que no soporto verte sufrir, ni verte triste."_

Esas palabras provocaron en la mujer, un efecto inmediato, ella comenzó a sonreír, y le dedico la más dulce y bellas de las sonrisas…__

"Te quiero mi vida, te quiero…."

Naruto iba a besarla, pero su madre solo puso un dedo en sus labios y le sonrío con mucha dulzura…

_"Mi hombre… Pase lo que pase, tu eres ahora el único en mi corazón."_

Naruto vio a su madre, alejarse lentamente… Y ella, se encamino finalmente al cuarto donde ella y su esposo dormían… Naruto suspiro, y decidió que debía marcharse a su cuarto…

Unos treinta o cuarenta minutos después...

La puerta del cuarto del rubio, se abrió lentamente… Aunque las luces estaban apagadas, el joven pudo ver la figura femenina de su madre, ella lucia un camisón de color azul oscuro, ella cerró la puerta con suavidad, y dando unos cortos pasos, se puso al pie de la cama, con una dulce y sensual sonrisa…__

"Mi hombre, lamento haberte hecho esperar… Pero tu mujer, ya esta solo por y para ti."  
  
**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ella es mía**

Capitulo 4: Confesiones y secretos  
_  
_Era una tarde de jueves, lo que eso significaba para Kushina, que era el momento de su reunión con su mejor e intima amiga; Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa del líder del Clan Uchiha, ellas eran muy buenas amigas desde niñas, y todas las semanas quedaban los jueves por la tarde, para verse y contarse sus cosas…

Kushina no tenia muchas ganas de ir ese jueves para estar con ella, pero la Uchiha le insistió tanto, que tampoco podía negarse…

Mikoto servia una taza de té a su amiga, mientras esta la esperaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás de la Mansión Uchiha, donde vivía su amiga, con su marido y el menor de sus hijos: Sasuke Uchiha…

Kushina tenía mucho cariño y aprecio hacia Mikoto, ella era la esposa del líder del Clan más poderoso de la aldea, y aunque su marido que era el Jefe de la Policía de Konoha, era un hombre serio, y muy poco sociable, su amiga en cambio era una mujer agradable y simpática…

Entre ellas no había secretos; Kushina sabía por la propia boca de su amiga, que ella había tenido alguna aventura extramatrimonial, pero que era comprensible, por que su matrimonio, fue algo casi pactado por el clan, y que solo se formalizo para dejar unos buenos y poderosos descendientes…

Ella tenía dos hijos; Itachi que era el mayor que ya no vivía en la aldea, la cual abandono hace unos años, por que no quería seguir con la vida del clan, y el pequeño; Sasuke, que era casualmente el mejor amigo y el compañero de equipo de su hijo. Aunque Naruto y Sasuke no tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellos había una fuerte amistad, aunque los dos lo negaran…

_ "Kushina, desde que has entrado no has dicho ninguna palabra… Y mira con lo parlanchina que eres,"_

Dijo Mikoto preocupada, mientras se sentaba a su lado con otra taza de té…

Kushina titubeo un poco, su amiga la conocía demasiado bien, y era evidente que ella, ahora tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, había pasado una semana, desde que toda su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente…

_"Kushina, ¿Sigues teniendo el problema ese que me comentaste con Minato?_

Kushina suspiro…

_"Tengo una aventura, Mikoto."_

Dijo finalmente Kushina con un tono tajante y serio… Mikoto parpadeo incrédula, ante el comentario…

_"¿Cómo?__... ¿Una aventura? ¿Tuuuu?."_

Mikoto pregunto sorprendida, conocía mucho a la pelirroja, y sabia que ella era una mujer humilde y que amaba mucho a su marido, que no era esa clase de mujer, que necesitaría buscar una aventura…

_"Guau, pues me dejas de piedra, Kushina… No, no lo esperaba… ¿En serio?... ¿Y quien es el afortunado?... ¿Le conozco?."_

Kushina trago saliva, y muy avergonzada bajo la mirada…  
_  
"Si."_

Mikoto se le dibujo una sonrisa, ella era muy curiosa, y le encantaba saber todo…  
_  
"¿Y quien es tu amante? Kushina."_

Kushina intento sonreír, muy nerviosa…

_"No, no, no puedo decírtelo."_

Mikoto protesto, su curiosidad era excesivamente grande…

_"Jooo, no, no me dejes con la intriga, y dime quien es el misterioso caballero."_

La pelirroja trago saliva, y con algo de titubeo respondió…__

"Naruto."

"¿Naruto?... ¿Qué Naruto?."

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando en la mente de Mikoto, recordó un Naruto…__

"Espera… ¿Naruto?... ¿TUUUUUU HI…?"

Kushina la tapo la boca de su amiga, haciéndola callar…__

"Si, si, mi hijo."

Mikoto quedo con la boca abierta, llevándose una mano a la boca, estaba impactada, lo que acababa de escuchar, era como una bomba…__

"¿Me estas? ¿Me estas diciendo que tu hijo es tu amante?"

Kushina asintió muy avergonzada, y totalmente roja como un tomate…__

"Si, exactamente."

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio…__

"¿Y Que tan bueno es en la cama?."

Kushina empezó a reírse a carcajadas…__

"Dios, Mikoto eres la leche… Yo, yo diciéndote que mi hijo es mi amante, y tu lo primero que me preguntas es ¿Cómo es de bueno en la cama?."

Mikoto empezó a reír con su amiga…__

"Oh, venga, no seas mala y dímelo."

"Es increíble, no tengo palabras para describirlo."

Mikoto sonrío

"_¿Y Cuantas? ¿Cuántas veces…?"_

"¡MIKOTO!"

Grito la pelirroja muy avergonzada… Para unos segundos después susurrarle al oído…  
_  
"¿Cincooooo? ¿Seguidas sin parar?_

Kushina asintió muy avergonzada… Mikoto dio un grito de sorpresa…__

"Dioooos, ¿Qué clase de hombre es tu hijo?... Joder, déjamelo y que lo haga también mi amante."

"¡NI LO PIENSES!

Chilló la pelirroja, casi amenazadoramente mirando con una mirada psicópata a su amiga…__

"El es mío."

Mikoto dejo escapar una risa inocente…__

"Como te has puesto, si hasta parecías una leona, solo bromeaba… Pero ya veo que te has pillado mucho por el."

"¿Qué me he pillado mucho por el?... No, eso es donde quería llegar…"

"Mikoto, el se ha convertido en mi hombre, y yo en su mujer… Yo, yo ya no puedo pensar en nada, ni siquiera en su padre… ¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto?."

Mikoto parpadeo de nuevo incrédula… Definitivamente esto era aun más sorprendente…  
_  
"¿Hablas en serio?, Kushina."_

"Si, hablo totalmente en serio… Llevo una semana entera, desde que empezó todo esto, volviéndome loca, cada día, cada noche… Dios, cada rato que comparto con el, cada momento en que estoy a solas, con el… Es tan maravilloso, tan excitante, tan ardiente… Dios, si es que creo que ya no podría vivir, un día mas, sin tener sexo con Naruto… Siento que mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser, le pertenecen a el, creo que el es el hombre de mi vida, y que todo lo que sentía por Minato, no era mas que una ilusión, en comparación con lo que siento por Naruto."

"Ahora, si que estoy alucinando… Pero alucinando de verdad, Joder… Kushina, esto es demasiado fuerte."

Mikoto se quedo pensativa unos momentos, y sin saber muy bien que decir…

"_Seguro, Qué ahora piensas que soy una esposa infame, y una madre aun mas deplorable."_

Mikoto negó al escuchar las palabras tristes de su amiga…__

"No, no, Kushina… yo, no pienso eso, no lo creo… Eres mujer, y como toda mujer, tenemos unas necesidades, unas necesidades que debemos cubrir, creo que tu, las cubres con tu hijo, porque pasas mucho tiempo con el, y tu marido apenas esta contigo… Creo que tu corazón ha sustituido la imagen que tenías idolatrada de Minato, por la de Naruto… Y que por lo tanto las necesidades que no cubría Minato, las cubre Naruto."  
  
Kushina pareció relajarse con ese razonamiento…

_"Pero ¿Y Naruto que piensa de todo esto?... ¿Cómo se siente el?."_

Kushina sonrío levemente y muy sonrojada respondió…__

"El, el me ama, me ama completamente… No, no se como explicarlo, pero lo siento, lo siento como mujer, el es muy posesivo, lo noto en su mirada, cada vez que su padre esta a mi lado, sus ojos parecen que echan chispas, incluso alguna vez he visto unos ataques de celos inmensos, es más, siento que Naruto solo me quiere única y exclusivamente para el, el siempre fue muy bueno y muy atento conmigo, pero ahora lo es muchísimo más, apenas me deja sola ningún instante, de hecho, me he dado cuenta, que cuando lo hacemos…"

Mikoto miró expectante a su amiga… Kushina suspiro…__

"El, el intenta que me quede embarazada, al principio no me daba cuenta, pero después de hacerlo tantas veces al día, por la forma en que se mueve, en que me penetra, aunque no diga nada, el lo busca… Estoy segura de ello."

"Pero, Kushina, tu sabes…. ¿El no lo sabe?."

Kushina negó…__

"No, no me atrevo a decírselo, tengo miedo de que si lo hago, el me deje."

"¡Kushina debes decírselo!... El, el merece saberlo."

"Ojala, ojala fuera tan sencillo… No, no puedo… hasta ahora, he estado tomando las pastillas que en su día me dio Tsunade-sensei, pero… lo hacemos tanto, y sin protección, que a veces dudo, que aunque tome las pastillas, que no pueda suceder…"

"¿Tanto lo hacéis?."

"Si, a cada momento que estamos solos, no importa, donde, ni como… Lo hemos hecho en cada rincón de la casa, creo que no haya lugar, en que Naruto no me haya tomado y hecho suya, en esa casa… Y todas las noches, cuando Minato se duerme, voy a su cuarto, y nos pasamos horas y horas haciéndolo, hasta casi el amanecer…"

"Joder, joder… Kushina, ¿Te das cuenta que esto muy peligroso?."

"Claro, claro que me doy cuenta… ¿Crees que no lo se?, si Minato descubre esto, le destrozare por completo… Y lo, lo peor es que no me importa tanto, no, no quiero que Minato sufra, para mi es muy importante, es mi marido… Pero en mi corazón, en mi alma yo ya no lo veo así, daría lo que fuera, por que fuera Naruto el hombre que duerme en mi cama todas las noches, sin tener que ocultarlo."

Mikoto se quedo reflexiva unos momentos…  
_  
"¿Y Minato?...¿Lo has vuelto hacer con el?."_

Kushina negó…__

"Minato, ha querido hacerlo… Por las noches, cuando hemos estado en la cama, pero yo no puedo, llevo toda la semana rechazándole, poniéndole excusas… Es como si se hubieran invertido los papeles… Sinceramente, no puedo entenderlo… El me tiene dos meses sin tocarme, y ahora que yo no deseo, el quiere hacerlo."

Mikoto río divertida…__

"Mujer, los hombres son así, cuando tu buscas algo, ellos ni se dan cuenta, pero cuando dejas de buscarlo, son ellos los que lo buscan."

"Hasta ahora he podido rechazarlo, pero creo que se ha dado cuenta de que pasa algo, por que yo soy incapaz de besarlo, y cuando el me besa, yo ya no le correspondo… No, no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que intuye algo."  
  
Mikoto suspiro…__

"Debes, debes tener mucho cuidado Kushina, esto puede destruir a tu familia… Y, y no olvides que eres la mujer del Hokage, es el hombre con más poder en la aldea, si esto se hiciera publico… El daño que sufriríais seria irreparable, por no mencionar que la imagen de la aldea, y sobretodo tu imagen quedaría empañada de por vida."  
  
Kushina no le gusto nada ese comentario… Y grito molesta…__

"¿Y POR SER LA MUJER DEL HOKAGE DEBO ACOSTARME CON EL?... Yo, yo ya no siento nada por Minato… Absolutamente nada, no, no quiero ni siquiera que me toque, que me bese, solo deseo que Naruto sea el único hombre en mi vida, y no me importa nada mas ¿entiendes?."

_"Lo entiendo, Lo entiendo perfectamente Kushina… Pero solo, te pido que tengas cuidado ¿vale?... Prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez."_

Dijo la Uchiha muy preocupada, Kushina comenzó a llorar… Mikoto abrazo a su amiga, y dejo que llorara, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla…

La tarde paso, y Kushina mas calmada y mas liberada, agradeció la charla con su amiga… Mikoto solo la sonrío, y la apoyo en todo, aunque ambas mujeres sabían que no era lo correcto, ambas sabían que el corazón de una mujer, puede ser voluble, aunque Mikoto estaba segura de que Kushina, una vez había dado este pasó, no habría vuelta atrás…__

Mientras en otro lugar de la aldea…

Sakura había citado a Naruto, para hablar con el en privado… Naruto no sabía por que, pero decidió acudir a la cita, quizá fuera algo importante…

Sakura lo esperaba bajo un árbol, de aquel campo de entrenamiento…

_"Lo, lo siento Sakura-chan, me he demorado un poco."_

Sakura negó…__

"Tranquilo, yo no llevo mucho esperándote."

Naruto suspiro, al ver que ella no se había molestado…__

"Pues, tu me dirás… Sakura-chan, me tienes intrigado… ¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke?."

Sakura negó con una sonrisa…__

"No, no, entre Sasuke y yo esta todo bien, tranquilo…"

Naruto no dijo nada…__

"En realidad, te cite, porque quería hablar de otra cosa…"

"Pues adelante, aquí me tienes… Te escucho."

Sakura suspiro y sin saber muy bien como empezar…  
_  
"Veras…Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien?."_

Naruto parpadeo sin entender, no entendía por que ella le había citado solo para preguntarle eso…  
_  
"Si, Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?."_

Dijo el tranquilamente, mientras se llevaba sus manos a la nuca…__

"No lo se, pero te noto distinto… Llevas una semana muy extraño, no eres el mismo."

Naruto se sorprendió…__

"¿Extraño?"

Sakura lo miro preocupada…__

"Si, Naruto… Llevas una semana, que vienes a los entrenamientos, pero estas en silencio, es como si tu mente no estuviera ahí, sino en otra parte, y cuando acabamos, desapareces, casi ni nos despedimos, luego apenas te veo por la aldea, es como si te escondieras o pasaras todo el día en tu casa…"

Naruto se sonrojo un poco…__

"Pues, estoy bien, no lo se, yo no he notado nada extraño… Creo que sigo haciendo lo mismo de siempre."

Sakura negó…__

"No, Naruto, te conozco… Y se que te pasa algo, dímelo… Si tienes algún problema, soy tu amiga, puedes contármelo… Confía en mi."

Naruto suspiro… Y con un gesto calmado puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirosa, mirándola a los ojos…__

"Sakura-chan, agradezco que te preocupes por mi de esa forma, es importante para mi, pero te prometo que estoy bien, y es mas te puedo garantizar, que ahora soy verdaderamente feliz, por fin mi vida tiene un verdadero sentido."

Sakura miro a Naruto, confundida, pero enseguida entendió que el no le diría nada, así que solo dejo escapar un suspiro…

_"Esta bien, esta bien Naruto, te creo… Si tu eres feliz, me quedo tranquila."_

Naruto sonrío, y soltó los hombros de la chica…__

"Oye Sakura-chan, de nuevo gracias… Eres una buena amiga."

Sakura se río algo sonrojada…

"Descuida, bueno entonces… Mañana te veo en los entrenamientos ¿no?."

Naruto asintió…__

"Si, allí nos veremos… Saluda al teme de mi parte."

"Esta bien, le daré saludos de tu parte… Que pases una buena noche Naruto."

"Lo mismo digo Sakura-chan, hasta mañana."

La noche llego a la aldea, y Naruto ya estaba en su casa con sus padres…

Los tres cenaban tranquilamente, no hablaron mucho… Kushina estaba en sus cosas, y de vez en cuando, solo podía echar miradas a su hijo, en sus ojos se le dibujaba esa chispa, esa chispa de deseo y al mismo tiempo de amor, Naruto cenaba tranquilo, y cada vez que miraba a su madre, sus miradas se cruzaban, y había una fugaz sonrisa en sus rostros…

La cena termino tranquilamente, y Minato se fue derecho al dormitorio sin decir palabra, solo despidiéndose de su hijo y su mujer…

Naruto se quedo con su madre, fregando los platos… Aunque ninguno de los dos se decía nada, sus cuerpos, se transmitían todo, solo con las suaves y sutiles caricias, algunas incluso inocentes, que provocaban en ambos una suave risilla…

Cuando terminaron, Naruto se acerco a su madre, y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su madre, la mujer no respondió al beso en si, solo lamió muy sensualmente los labios del chico…

_"Mi hombre… Mi maravilloso hombre… Soy tuya."_

Susurro ella en un tono muy dulce y sensual, con una sonrisa… Naruto, se excito muchísimo, pero ella ya se había alejado de el, con un suave caminar…

Minutos mas tarde…

Kushina y Minato, estaban en la cama de su dormitorio, la mujer le había dado la espalda a su marido, para intentar dormir, o al menos fingir que dormía…

Cuando empezó a sentir, que su marido la abrazaba, y se refregaba en su espalda… Ella trago saliva, y se quedo quieta, con la leve esperanza de que al ver que no se movía, el desistiese…

_"Vamos… Kushina-chan, hace mucho que no hacemos el amor."_

Susurro el en un tono seductor y provocativo, sin dejar de moverse… Kushina dio un suave suspiro…

_"Estoy muy cansada Minato-kun, no me apetece… Buenas noches."_

Dijo ella intentando ser amable, pero de manera tajante…

_"¿Otras veces lo hemos hecho aun estando cansados?."_

"Pues hoy, no me apetece…"

Dijo ella más tajante…

_"Llevas una semana, rechazándome… ¿Estas molesta conmigo?... ¿He hecho algo malo?."_

Kushina bufo…  
_  
"No, no estoy molesta contigo, pero te lo he dicho… No me apetece."_

Minato insistió…__

"Creo que si lo estas, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?, ya no correspondes a mis besos."

Kushina trago saliva, recordando lo que hablo con su amiga esa tarde…__

"Que tonterías dices."  
  
Minato comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos de la pelirroja… lo cual hizo que Kushina sintiera un escalofrío…__

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Chillo la Uzumaki histérica, volteándose y apartándolo bruscamente, empujándolo de un fuerte empujón…

Minato se quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez en sus diecisiete años como casados, que Kushina lo rechazaba de esa manera…

_"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Kushina-chan?"_

Kushina colérica y completamente molesta, le reprocho…__

"¿QUÉ POR QUE?... ¿PÓR QUE PREGUNTAS? ¿ DONDE HAS ESTADO TU ESTOS MESES? DIMELO, NO ME HAS TOCADO EN MESES, INCLUSO CUANDO YO HE INTENTADO DE TODO… Y TU HAS ESTADO PASANDO DE MI."

Minato no daba crédito a las palabras de su mujer…__

"Pero, pero Kushina-chan… No, no digas eso… Además, Naruto va a escucharnos."

Kushina ardió en ira… Para ella esto ya era el colmo…__

"¡QUE TE JODAN MINATO!"

" Y SI NARUTO NOS OYE, PUES QUE NOS OIGA… ME DA IGUAL… NO, NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, NI QUE VUELVAS A BESARME!

Minato quedo estático, su mujer podía enfadarse, pero esto ya superaba todos los limites…__

"Kushina-chan, no, no eres comprensiva… Yo, yo he tenido días muy duros, y de mucho estrés… Por eso quizá, no he estado tan pendiente, y no he sido tan cariñoso…"

"Minato ¡Vete de mi cama ahora mismo!

Ordeno Kushina de inmediato, Minato totalmente incrédulo, exploto…

_"¿ME ESTAS ECHANDO DE MI CAMA?"_

Grito el muy molesto… Kushina no dijo nada, solo lo miro desafiante…

_"¡ ESTA ES MI CASA Y ESTA ES MI CAMA, NO ME IRE!_

Kushina se levanto de la cama, sin dudarlo ni un instante…__

"Muy bien, si esa es tu postura… La que se va de la cama soy yo, pero no solo me voy a ir de la cama, me voy de esta casa, y te juro que no volverás a verme, y eso te lo prometo como me llamo Kushina Uzumaki, que no volverás verme en los restos de tu vida."

Minato se puso de pie… Y con el corazón destrozado, bajo la mirada…__

"Esta bien, esta bien Kushina, perdóname, me he excedido mucho... No quise decir eso, pero tranquila, yo me voy de la cama, quédate en casa por favor."

Kushina no dijo nada, ni siquiera miro a su marido… Ese gesto, le dolió más a el, que cualquier otra cosa pudiera dolerle en el mundo… Minato tomo su ropa, y se marcho de la habitación… Y después se marcho de la casa, dando un portazo…

Naruto que había escuchado una parte de la discusión, impotente y muy alterado… Corrió al cuarto donde su madre, ahora lloraba tumbada en la cama…

_"¡Mama!... ¡Mama! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?."_

Kushina miro a su hijo, llorando, aun con lágrimas en su rostro, y lo abrazo muy fuertemente, muy asustada y alterada…  
_  
"Perdóname… Perdóname mi amor… Perdóname por el espectáculo que hemos montado, Perdóname por todo el daño que te estoy causando mi amor…"_

Naruto estrecho a su madre entre sus brazos, de manera firme y serena… Ella pudo sentir la calidez y el calor de sus brazos, y de su pecho…__

"Mama, no, no tienes que disculparte… Tú, no me causas ningún daño, al contrario… Tú eres mi razón de estar vivo, mi razón de ser feliz… Así que no digas esas cosas."

Kushina gimió al escuchar las palabras de Naruto… Aunque solo eran palabras, ella sabia que eran palabras sinceras, y entraron en ella, como un bálsamo curativo…__

"Te amo, Mama… Y yo quiero estar contigo toda mi vida."

Kushina suspiro, pero suspiro feliz, su corazón ahora ya solo pertenecía exclusiva y únicamente a su hijo…__

"Yo también, hijo… Yo también te amo, y lo único que deseo es estar contigo toda mi vida."  
  
**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Ella es mía**

Capitulo 5: ¿Familia rota?  
_  
_Los primeros rayos de sol, comenzaban a iluminar las calles de la aldea de Konoha, para muchas personas comenzaban un nuevo día, con sus quehaceres y sus rutinas… Sin embargo, para una pareja; formada por una madre y un hijo, era el final de una noche muy larga, donde habían estado compartiendo sus sentimientos…

Kushina le contó a Naruto, todo lo que ocurrió con su marido; las intenciones de Minato de hacer el amor con ella, el rechazo de ella, la discusión tan acalorada que tuvieron, y finalmente como el se fue de la casa, por que sino se iba el, se iría ella para siempre...

Naruto nunca había visto sufrir a su madre de esa manera, y el se sentía muy culpable, el hizo todo lo que pudo, por consolarla y tranquilizarla, pero el sabia que todo, había cambiado…

Su familia se había roto, y no podrían volver a estar unidos… Pero el, ya había tomado su decisión, el permanecería al lado de su madre, de su mujer… la persona que el amaba, y amaría siempre…

Naruto y Kushina permanecieron toda la noche juntos, abrazados, el consolando a su madre, y ella reconfortándose en los brazos y sintiéndose protegida y resguardada por su hijo…

Kushina finalmente se quedo dormida, y Naruto se quedo velando por ella, pero el no podía quitarse de la cabeza, lo sucedido… No podía perdonar a su padre, las cosas que el había dicho a su esposa, que la dejara en ese estado de alteración…

Naruto estaba muy molesto y enfadado con su padre, y aunque el sentía que no debía intervenir, tras pensarlo varias horas, no pudo aguantar mas… Hablaría con su padre…

Se aseguro de dejar a su madre, dormida y tranquila, la cubrió con una sabana, el tomo sus cosas, y se encamino a la Oficina del Hokage…

En menos de veinte minutos, Naruto había entrado al edificio, ignorando a todas las personas que allí había, el llegó a la puerta del despacho…

De un solo golpe, empujo la puerta, abriéndola de un solo empujón… La sorpresa de las dos personas que estaban dentro del despacho fue mayúscula; su padre y la única persona que quedaba viva, del legendario grupo de los Sannins; Tsunade, que también era su madrina…

Naruto se abalanzo directo sobre su padre, y le propino un fuerte y durísimo puñetazo en el rostro, tirandolo al suelo… Tsunade se quedo paralizada, ante lo rápido que había sucedido todo, y la agresividad del rubio…

_"¡ERES UN CABRON!"  
_  
Chillo histérico Naruto, mirando a su padre… Sin importarle, que estuviera en su despacho, o que estuviera la mismísima Tsunade…__

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO A ELLA?"

Grito el joven rubio, completamente enfadado y colérico contra su padre…

"_¿NARUTO?... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿A QUE HA VENIDO ESO?"_

Chillo Tsunade intentando reprochar a su ahijado, su falta de respeto a su padre…

_"¡CONTESTAME MALDITA SEA!"_

Inquirió muy molesto el joven Uzumaki, a su padre…

_"¿Naruto?"_

Pregunto el Hokage, aun asimilando lo sucedido, y acariciándose la mejilla por el puñetazo... Su propio hijo, había irrumpido en su despacho, de una manera tan brusca y abrupta, y le había golpeado en la cara, sin mediar palabra…

_"¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA!_  
_  
_Amenazo el joven rubio, con una mirada cargada de odio y desprecio hacia su padre… Tsunade abofeteo a Naruto…

_"¡BASTA NARUTO!"_

Protesto Tsunade asustada y alterada…

"_¡DEJA DE HABLARLE ASÍ A TU PADRE!"_

Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos…__

"¡TU NO TE METAS!"

Chillo Naruto exasperado, respirando agitadamente…

_"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA NARUTO?"_

Chillo Tsunade ahora terriblemente preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos…Naruto al ver llorar a su madrina, intento calmarse… Dejando escapar un suspiro…

_"Esta bien, pero… No… ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA!"_

Amenazo de nuevo Naruto a su padre, y salio del despacho corriendo, dejando a unos impactados y muy sorprendidos; Minato y Tsunade, que estaban sin palabras…

Minato no podía entender en absoluto la situación, no entendía que había pasado con su familia, parecían odiarle en menos de unas horas, es como si se hubieran puesto en su contra… Tsunade interrumpió sus pensamientos…

_"¿Qué ha sido eso? Minato… ¿Por qué estaba así tu hijo?"_

El Hokage bajo la mirada, sin saber que decir… El no entendía la situación…

_"Iré, iré a hablar con el… El chico estaba muy alterado, y tengo miedo de que haga algo estupido, voy a ir a buscarle."_

Minato afirmo con el cabeza, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos…  
_  
"Si, esta bien… Gracias Tsunade-sama."_

Musito el Hokage visiblemente alterado…  
_  
_Tsunade salio del despacho, y se dispuso a buscar a su ahijado… Estaba terriblemente preocupada, para ella Naruto y sus padres, eran lo mas cercano a una familia, y lo que había sucedido, no era una simple riña familiar, era algo mucho mas gordo…

Tsunade conocía muy bien a Naruto, y fue a buscarlo a uno de los lugares, que el frecuentaba muy a menudo…

Naruto estaba sentado en un banco, frente a un parque cerca de la academia Ninja, ella suspiro a verlo mas calmado, y se acerco a el…

_"Naruto."_

Lo llamo ella, con un tono de voz más calmado y maternal…

_"¿Vas a pegarme de nuevo?."_

Pregunto el serio sin mirarla… Tsunade se sorprendió, ella solo bajo la mirada triste…__

"Perdóname, yo no debí pegarte… pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Naruto… Tu, tu no eres así, eres un buen chico, alegre y positivo, nunca le pondrías la mano encima a un ser querido."

Naruto fue el quien bajo la mirada ahora, no queriendo mirar a la Sannin… Ella se acomodo en el banco, sentándose a su lado  
_  
"¿Ha pasado algo malo entre tus padres? Sabes, que puedes contármelo… Soy tu madrina, y te quiero como un hijo… No, no puedo verte así."_

Naruto se sintió muy triste, el apreciaba mucho a Tsunade, para el era como una abuela, antes estaba Jiraiya su padrino, al que quería como un abuelo… Pero desde que murió, Tsunade fue la que se encargo de hacer el papel de ambos, y el la apreciaba mucho, por eso el era el único que la llamaba con el sufijo "-Baachan", y eso a ella le gustaba, aunque lo negara públicamente.

Naruto no respondió… Tsunade dio un largo suspiro…

"_Naruto, se que tu solo te pondrías así por proteger a un ser querido, y me imagino que si le reprochabas a tu padre de la manera que lo hiciste, a la única persona que querías proteger es a Kushina, tu madre."_

Naruto se sorprendió… Solo bajo la mirada, para evitar que la mujer, pudiera ver sus emociones…

Ella tomo suavemente las manos del rubio, y empezó a hablar con un tono dulce y cariñoso, muy maternal…

_"Tranquilo… Tranquilo, haremos una cosa… Si no quieres hablar de ello, no pasa nada… Pero, déjame hablar con tu madre."_

Naruto se puso nervioso, Tsunade lo noto y solo acaricio la mejilla del chico…

_"Tsunade-Baachan, agradezco que te preocupes, pero mi madre esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo._

Tsunade sonrío, intentando calmar al chico…  
_  
"No, no te preocupes Naruto… Yo solo quiero ayudar a tus padres, si tienen problemas, deben solucionarlos… ¿No crees?."_

Naruto no le gusto ese comentario en absoluto, y se aparto bruscamente… Tsunade se sorprendió por la repentina reacción del chico…__

"Tsunade-Baachan, eso es cosa de ellos… Te pido que no te metas."

Naruto se levanto dispuesto a irse, Tsunade se quedo confundida…__

"¿Qué sucede Naruto?... ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?."

Pregunto ella con un deje de preocupación… Naruto trago saliva, y sin mirar a princesa de las babosas… Respondió lo mas calmado posible, esperando que sus palabras sirvieran para que no ahondara mas en el tema…__

"No, no te oculto nada… En serio, Tsunade-Baachan, deja como están las cosas, si mis padres tienen problemas, ya los arreglaran."

Naruto desaprecio del parque, dejando a Tsunade completamente sola, sentada en ese banco… Tsunade se quedo pensativa unos minutos, y cuando llego a una conclusión, se marcho del parque…

Mientras tanto en la Residencia de los Uzumaki

El timbre de la casa, estaba sonando… Kushina que dormía en la cama placidamente, después de una noche muy intensa y de mucho estrés por la discusión con Minato, lentamente abrió los ojos, y al oír el ruido del timbre, y comprobar que nadie abría, tomo una bata y bajo ella misma para recibir a la inesperada visita, algo aun aturdida…

Cuando la Uzumaki abrió la puerta, se llevo la sorpresa, la persona que estaba al otro lado, era Sakura Haruno, la amiga y compañera de equipo de su hijo…

_"Buenos dias, Señora Uzumaki, perdone que la moleste, pero venia a hablar con usted."_

Dijo Sakura en un tono serio, respetuoso y firme… Kushina solo sonrío, y educadamente la invito a entrar…

_"Buenos días Salura-san, claro, pasa."_

Minutos después… Kushina estaba desayunando mientras le ofreció un refresco a la pelirosa…__

"Adelante, de que quieres hablarme."

Pregunto Kushina con curiosidad, e imaginándose que probablemente el tema de conversación fuera Naruto…__

"Vera, Señora Uzumaki…"  
  
Kushina interrumpió a la chica…__

"Oh, no me llames así, puedes llamarme Kushina, estamos en confianza."

Sakura se sonrojó y asintió algo avergonzada…__

"Esto Kushina-san… Yo venia a hablar de su hijo.."

Kushina miro a la pelirosa, como suponía sabia perfectamente que el tema a tratar, seria su hijo…  
_  
"¿Qué sucede con Naruto?."_

Sakura suspiro levemente…__

"Estoy preocupada, Kushina-san, su hijo, ha cambiado mucho en estos dias, el dice que no, pero yo lo noto… El no es el mismo de siempre."

Kushina cerró los ojos, y se quedo pensativa unos segundos… Después dejando escapar un leve suspiro, pregunto…__

"¿Y en que notas que ha cambiado?."

Sakura pensó bien sus palabras y finalmente respondió…

_"Lo primero es que Naruto se ha vuelto algo mas reservado, bastante mas reservado, antes siempre, después de los entrenamientos el pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo o con Sasuke-kun, pero ahora nada mas terminan, el desaparece y no se le ve por la aldea, tengo la sensación que viene directamente aquí y que se queda encerrado en su casa… Ni siquiera le he visto aparecer por el Restaurante de Ichiraku Ramen, y eso que el encanta el ramen… Y hoy ni ha aparecido por el entrenamiento, cuando me aseguro que hoy estaría allí."  
_  
Kushina se quedo seria, sin saber que decir…

"_Por eso le digo Kushina-san, su hijo ha cambiado… He intentado hablar con el, pero el me dice que esta todo bien, que nada ha cambiado, bueno si, que ahora es feliz y tiene un sentido su vida."_

Kushina parpadeo sorprendida y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa…

_"¿Eso te ha dicho?, Sakura-san."_

La chica asintió…  
_  
"Agradezco que te preocupes por Naruto, ya que dice de ti, que eres una buena amiga para el… Yo, yo no he notado ningún cambio en el, pero si quieres, puedo estar pendiente de el."_

Dijo la pelirroja, intentando calmar a la joven, para que no le diera más importancia a la situación…__

"Esta bien, Kushina-san, espero que solo sean suposiciones mías, y que Naruto este bien."

Kushina sonrío…__

"Descuida Sakura-san, no te preocupes por el, yo soy su madre, y se como cuidar de mi hijo, y lo que el necesita para estar bien."

Sakura mas tranquila, se levanto y se dispuso a irse, cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre de la casa… Kushina no esperaba mas visitas por ese día…

_ "Vaya, iré a ver quien es."_

Sakura que ya había terminado, salio con la mujer… Cuando abrieron la puerta, allí se encontraba Tsunade… Ambas se sorprendieron de encontrar a la legendaria Sannin…

_"Tsunade-sama Buenos dias"_

_"Buenos dias Salura, no esperaba verte por aquí… Y Buenos días Kushina-chan."_

Kushina algo sorprendida, saludo a la princesa de las babosas…  
_  
"Bu, Buenos dias Tsunade-sensei… Pase por favor."_

Sakura que ya había terminado su charla con la madre de su amigo…__

"Bueno, yo debo irme, gracias por escucharme Kushina-san."

"Descuida, ah y casi lo olvido, Enhorabuena por tu noviazgo con Sasuke, ya me contó mi hijo."

Sakura sonrojada agradeció y se despidió de ambas mujeres, marchándose…__

"¿A que ha venido?"

Pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad… Kushina respondió…  
_  
"Vinó a hablar de mi hijo, a comentarme un par de cosillas, nada importante."_

Dijo la mujer rápidamente… Tsunade suspiro…  
_  
"Yo, me temo que vengo por el mismo motivo, pero lo que yo voy a decirte es muy importante y grave."_

Kushina se asusto ante las palabras de la rubia…__

"¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hijo?."

"No, no tranquila… Tu hijo esta bien, eso creo…"

"¿Eso crees?."

Tsunade dio un corto suspiro…__

"Kushina-chan, dime… ¿Pasa algo con Minato?."

Kushina se puso muy nerviosa…__

"¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade miro seriamente a Kushina…__

"Respóndeme por favor, es importante."

Kushina no quería responder, pero esa mujer era como una madre para ella…__

"Bueno, últimamente hemos discutido un poco… Pero eso es todo."

Tsunade escucho atentamente…__

"¿Solo un poco?."

Pregunto Tsunade para confirmar… Kushina incomoda asintió…__

"Si, solo un poco.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?."

Tsunade trago saliva y habló…

_"Porque, esta mañana, he presenciado con mis propios ojos… Como Naruto ha irrumpido en el despacho, se ha abalanzado contra su padre, lo ha golpeado, lleno de rabia, y ha empezado a chillarle histérico… Estaba muy alterado, y creo que por que yo he podido frenarle, sino la cosa hubiera sido mas grave… Pero, pero lo que me asusto es que en los ojos de Naruto, había una chispa muy grande de rabia, incluso de odio contra su padre."_

Kushina muy asustada se llevo las manos a la boca

"_¿Qué? ¿QUÉ NARUTO HA HECHO QUÉ?"… ¿El Esta bien?... Dímelo Tsunase-sensei"_

Pregunto muy preocupada y algo alterada la pelirroja… Tsunade se dio cuenta, que toda su preocupación se centro en Naruto, no en ambos…

_"Si, el esta bien, después lo busque y lo tranquilice, pero se marcho y ya no se donde esta."_

Tsunade miro a Kushina, y no muy segura… Pregunto…__

"¿Qué ha pasado con Minato?... Kushina-chan, tu hijo se altero de ese modo, por ti, no dijo tu nombre pero, escuche claramente como le amenazaba a su padre, diciendo; No vuelvas a acercarte a ella nunca mas… Me quedo muy claro, que eso solo podía ir por ti."

Kushina se quedo en silencio… Y Tsunade comenzó a mirarla inquisitivamente…

_"Esto, veras Tsunade-sensei, ayer discutimos Minato y yo, por la noche, yo me altere y lo eche de la cama, Minato se altero y empezamos a discutir, Naruto nos escucho, el se marcho y mi hijo solo intento consolarme y tranquilizarme… Pero, nunca imagine que actuaría así, es culpa mía… Debo, debo encontrar a mi hijo."_

Tsunade dejo escapar un suspiro breve…__

"Al menos, ahora puedo entender de donde vino ese enfado en Naruto, y el porque esa rabia y malestar hacia su padre… Kusniha-chan, tienes un hijo que te quiere muchísimo."

Kushina comenzó a llorar… Tsunade se dio cuenta, y la abrazo…  
_  
"Tranquila Kushina-chan, esto se arreglara, te ayudare a arreglarlo."_

Mientras en otro lugar…__

"Lo, lo lamento muchísimo… Hinata, pero yo, yo no puedo corresponderte… Yo amo a otra persona, y tengo claro que es con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida."

Dijo el rubio con tristeza, a la que consideraba una buena amiga, aun asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar… La peliazul, solo bajo la cabeza derrotada… Comenzando a llorar…

_"Lo entiendo, entiendo que la prefieras a ella que a mi, yo he sido una cobarde, he tardado mucho en confesarte mis sentimientos."_ __

Naruto negó nervioso…__

"No, no es lo que piensas Hinata, yo no amo a Sakura… Amo a otra persona."

Hinata no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ella creía conocer a Naruto, y ahora va y descubre que su corazón no lo ocupa Sakura, sino otra persona…__

"Naruto-kun ¿Puedo?… ¿Puedo saber quien es?."

Naruto sonrío intentando ser amable…__

"No, no puedo decirte quien es, lo siento… Perdóname, Perdóname Hinata, yo no he sabido ver lo que tu sentías por mi, si lo hubiera sabido, yo hubiera…"

Hinata negó…__

"No, no digas eso… Naruto-kun."

Hinata miro por ultima vez a Naruto, y se despidió, con una sonrisa fingida, Naruto se dio cuenta pero el no podía decir nada…

El rubio decidió que ya había tenido suficientes emociones por ese día, y que el lo único que deseaba era estar con la persona que ahora estaba en su corazón… 

Poco después… El rubio llegó a su casa, y entró tranquilamente en ella, quitándose sus sandalias, y su chaqueta naranja…

_"Mama he vuelto, ya estoy en casa."_

La pelirroja al escuchar la voz de su hijo, ella se abalanzo sobre los brazos del chico, abrazándolo muy fuerte, muy asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos…__

"¡Mi amor!... Mi amor, ¿Estas bien?."

Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción tan efusiva de su madre…

_"¿Mama? ¿Qué te pasa?... Claro, claro que estoy bien."  
_  
Kushina se aferro al pecho de su hijo, intentando calmarse…

_"Hijo, estaba muy preocupada…Tsunade vino, y me contó lo que había pasado."_

Naruto parpadeo confundido y sorprendido…  
_  
"¿Qué?... ¿Ella estuvo aquí?."_

Kushina asintió...__

"Si, me lo contó todo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste mi vida?, yo, yo no quería involucrarte en eso, mi amor, los problemas de tu padre y míos deben quedar entre nosotros dos."

Naruto negó, avergonzado y triste…__

"No, Mama, yo ya no soy un niño... No, no pude evitarlo, ayer te vi sufrir mucho, y no puedo perdonarle a Papa, que el fuera el causante… Mama, yo se que no debo meterme en tus problemas con Papa, pero debo hacerlo, mi corazón no puede negarlo… Por que yo soy la causa, soy la causa que te ha llevado a este extremo… Tu estas dispuesta a renunciar a tu vida, estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo, solo por mí..."

Kushina miraba sorprendida a su hijo… Naruto continuo hablando, el tomo las manos de ella, el sintió un pequeño temblor en ellas, y las apretó con ternura…  
_  
"Mama, lo he estado pensando mucho, debo cambiar, debo cambiar muchas cosas, para hacerte feliz… Escúchame atentamente Mama… No va a ser fácil, pero he decidido que este va a ser mi camino, y no voy a retractarme, derroté a los miembros de Akatsuki, por proteger a las personas que me importan, y ahora aunque tenga que enfrentarme a todo el mundo, aunque tenga que renunciar a cada uno de mis sueños, lo haré por ti, por no soltar nunca tu mano, porque... tu eres ahora mi único sueño."_

Kushina se emociono con cada una de las palabras de su hijo…Comenzó a llorar, pero a llorar de felicidad…

_"Naruto, mi hijo, mi amor… Mi vida, lo eres todo para mí… Nunca, te prometo, te lo prometo con toda mi alma, que nunca soltare tu mano… Y no dejare que renuncies a tus sueños, aun por mí, y ¿sabes por que?... Porque tu también eres mi sueño."_

Kushina beso a su hijo, y lo hizo con una pasión y un amor como nunca había hecho… Naruto se fundió con ella correspondiendo al beso, y fue como si el mundo se detuviera para ellos…

Kushina miro un momento a su mano derecha, clavo su mirada en el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo, el anillo que le regalo Minato a comprometerse, lo miro durante unos segundos…

_"[Lo siento, lo siento de veras Minato… Pero esto ya no me corresponde llevarlo.]_

Kushina saco lentamente el anillo de compromiso, que era el vínculo que la unía con su marido… Y lo arrojo al suelo… Naruto no podía creer lo que había visto, pero sus ojos lo habían visto… Kushina miro a los ojos y sonrío…  
_  
"Mi amor, yo ya no puedo llevar ese anillo, porque los dos sabemos que ahora, que mi corazón, que mi alma, solo te pertenecen a ti… Tu eres mi hombre, y eres el único al que amo."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a cierta persona, ella sabrá perfectamente quien es sin necesidad de que diga su nombre cuando lea este capitulo, espero que te guste de corazón y lo disfrutes, va por ti. Un saludo.**

Ella es mía

Capitulo 6: Intuiciones y sospechas  
_  
_Pasaron varios días, desde que Tsunade hablara con Kushina… Minato y Kushina no habían hablado en ningún momento, el no dormía en casa, se instalo en un pequeño apartamento privado que tenía a las afueras de la aldea…

Kushina y Naruto… Seguían viviendo juntos, durante esos tres días, ellos fueron inmensamente felices, hicieron muchísimas cosas juntos, se entregaron mutuamente el uno al otro, disfrutando de unos días maravillosos y mágicos para los dos…

Para Kushina era como un sueño, ella había recibido mucho mas de lo que esperaba de su hijo, cada instante ella estaba mas y mas enamorada de su hijo, y ya no le importaba en absoluto el hecho de que fuera su propio hijo, o el hecho de tener un marido, al que ya no podía ni pensar en el, sabia que era egoísta, pero ella solo deseaba ser feliz…

Para Naruto era otro sueño, el no sabia que el amor, pudiera ser tan maravilloso… Y por primera vez en su vida, el se alegró de que Sakura nunca lo correspondiera, por que el jamás hubiera podido estar con su madre, que ya había ocupado plenamente su corazón, a veces podía sentir compasión o lastima por su padre, pero por primera vez en la vida, era inmensamente feliz y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara eso nunca…

Sin embargo hacia el exterior, ellos seguían actuando como una madre y un hijo…

Naruto y Kushina, iban juntos a todos los sitios, cuando ella tenia que ir a hacer la compra, el la acompañaba, cuando de vez en cuando salían a pasear, ellos disimulaban muy bien… Y aunque no dijeran nada, en sus miradas ellos podían leer sus sentimientos…

Una de esas mañanas… Naruto estaba con su entrenamiento, con su equipo… Cuando en mitad de la mañana, Kushina apareció por el campo de entrenamiento, ella apareció muy sonriente y con una bolsa…

"_¡Hola chicos!"_

Naruto se sorprendió a ver a su madre… Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke también se sorprendieron bastante…__

"¡Hola Mama!... ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

Kushina miro a su hijo con una amplia sonrisa, por un instante en sus ojos podía verse la chispa de amor…__

"Solo venia a ver que tal tu entrenamiento, y a traeros unos refrescos, cariño."

Dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, mientras sacaba unos refrescos de la bolsa, y se los entrego a todos, todos agradecieron el gesto, incluso Sasuke, que era el que menos trato tenia con ella, aunque la respetaba por ser la madre de su amigo, y por ser la esposa del Hokage…__

"Buenos días, Kushina-san."

Dijo el peliblanco, con respeto y educación, a la que era esposa de su sensei… Kushina que siempre había tenido mucho aprecio por el único alumno que quedaba vivo de su marido…  
_  
"Buenas Kakashi-kun... ¿Cómo estas?... Perdona que os moleste, pero solo quería ver un poco el entrenamiento de mi querido hijo."_

Kakashi negó…__

"Claro, no hay problema… Puede quedarse y verlo, hoy no estamos haciendo más que entrenar la defensa."

Kakashi miro a sus tres alumnos…__

"Bueno chicos, tomad un pequeño descanso."

Los tres alumnos, se sentaron alrededor de su sensei y la pelirroja… Naruto, se sentó al lado de su madre… Y fue en ese instante, cuando Sakura noto algo extraño… Aunque no entendía que era, pero algo como una especie de intuición, ella no pudo apartar la mirada de Kushina y Naruto, y dejar de observarles, cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos…

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura, no dejaba de mirar a su compañero y su madre…  
_  
"¿Qué sucede Sakura?... ¿Esta todo bien?."_

Sakura dio un leve respingo asustada y asintió…__

"Si, si, esta todo bien Sasuke-kun."

Los cinco minutos de descanso terminaron rápido… Y el Equipo 7 volvió al entrenamiento, bajo la atenta mirada de Kushina, que admiraba maravillada como su hijo, entrenaba bajo las órdenes de Kakashi…

Y así permaneció, hasta el final del entrenamiento, cuando terminaron… Naruto y Kushina se marcharon juntos, Sakura los vio irse, ellos sonreían y parecían muy animados… Pero, aunque no sabia que era, ella seguía viendo algo, algo que no terminaba de comprender, y no podía apartarlo de su cabeza…

_"Sakura ¿Nos vamos?."_

Sakura se volteo y asintió nerviosa…__

"Si, si vámonos Sasuke-kun."

Ella caminaba por la aldea, agarrada de la mano de su novio…__

"Sasuke-kun… ¿Tu has visto algo diferente en Naruto?."

Pregunto ella finalmente, dudo en hacerlo, pero quería saber la opinión de su novio…__

"¿Diferente? ¿A que te refieres con diferente?."

Sakura pensó en lo que iba a decir, lo reflexiono unos segundos…__

"No se como decirlo, pero yo creo que Naruto ha cambiado, y ha cambiado radicalmente."

Sasuke parpadeo confuso…__

"¿Qué dices?, yo sigo viendo al mismo de siempre, es el mismo dobe de toda la vida."

Dijo el Uchiha, restándole importancia al asunto…__

"Ya, claro… Quizá solo sean imaginaciones mías."

Sasuke río un poco…  
_  
"Seguro que si, cariño… Seguro que son imaginaciones tuyas."_

"Por cierto, se que te prometí que veríamos esa película que estrenan hoy, y que querías ver, pero me ha surgido un asunto familiar, y debo ir con mi padre a arreglarlo."

Sakura al escuchar eso, por un instante se le dibujo una sonrisa, para después poner una cara de pena…__

"Jo, con las ganas que tenia de ver la película… Bueno, que le vamos a hacer, ya iremos otro día a verla."

Sasuke asintió… Y continuaron su paseo… Mientras Sakura, solo empezó a pensar en lo que haría esa misma tarde…

Mas tarde en la Residencia de los Uzuamki…

Naruto y Kushina se besaban apasionadamente, sentados en el sofá de su salón… Ninguno de los dos sabia, como o porque, pero nada mas llegar a su casa, se excitaron muchísimo, sus cuerpos se encendieron desesperadamente, y solo basto una simple mirada, para abalanzase uno sobre el otro…

Naruto besaba con muchísima intensidad y pasión, los labios de su madre… Y ella solo gemía suavemente, por cada beso, por cada caricia…__

"Hmmm, mi amor… ¿Qué me estas haciendo?..."

Susurro Kushina muy sensualmente…  
_  
_Naruto, comenzó a desnudar a la mujer, lentamente, mientras ella hizo lo mismo con el… No pasaron mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaron al dormitorio, allí Kushina se tumbo en la cama, y dejo hacerse por el rubio…

El rubio, comenzó a besar el cuello de su madre, muy lentamente con pequeños y húmedos besos, bajando por los hombros… Kushina solo podía gemir y emitir pequeños suspiros…

El joven continuo su camino, descendiendo lentamente por el estomago y el vientre de su amada pelirroja, dando pequeños besos y lametones, algunos mas suaves, otros mas intensos y profundos, el chico, se detuvo en el pecho izquierdo de ella, y lo saboreo y beso completamente por minutos, después el siguió bajando, y lamió el ombligo de la mujer, y eso la hizo estremecerse…

"_Ahhhhhh, ¡Mi vida!"_

Naruto siguió su camino, hasta llegar a la zona mas intima de su madre…

Kushina no soportaba aquella deliciosa tortura…

_"Bésalo, besa mi coño… Mi amor."_

Suplico ella completamente perdida y excitada… El sonrío y sin dejar de mirar a su madre, le dio un fuerte y corto beso, de unos tres segundos en sus labios vaginales…

Kushina se mordió el labio, para no chillar de placer, ante tal beso, que tuvo efectos sobretodo su cuerpo… Pero el rubio, continúo bajando, por la pierna izquierda, lamiendo la rodilla, y besando las piernas con innumerables besos….

Finalmente, llego al pie izquierdo de su madre, y empezó a besarlo, con mucha sensualidad, muy despacio, para no hacerla cosquillas, el beso cada rincón del pie, besando los dedos, y los tobillos… Kushina solo podía gemir, mientras su corazón se aceleraba aun más…

Naruto al mismo tiempo, tomo la planta de su pie, y la masajeo con la yema de sus dedos… Kushina disfrutaba de aquello, para ella esto era una experiencia completamente nueva, totalmente desconocida… Pero estaba fascinada…

Casi no se dio cuenta, cuando ella sintió como su hijo, volvía a subir por su pierna, entre besos y pequeñas lamidas, y muy pronto llego a su vagina…

Completamente excitado, el comenzó a lamer la vagina de la pelirroja, mientras más rápido lo hacia, mas lo disfrutaba ella… Kushina ya no podía contener los gritos, y empezó a chillar de placer…

_"Aaaahhhh Ahhhhhh, Diooos, no, no, no paresssss…"_

Kushina solo podía acariciar, y apretar suavemente el rostro de su hijo, contra su vagina, para estimular aun muchísimo mas, esa sensación tan intensa y placentera…

_"Naruto… Mi, mi amor… Me corrooooo, me corrooo."_

Chilló desesperada ella, finalmente sin poder contenerse mas, haciendo que el rubio se tragara todos sus fluidos, el lo hizo con deseo y gustoso… Solo pudo mirar a la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce, ella estaba fascinada… Nunca había tenido un orgasmo similar, en sus treintiseis años, solo con sexo oral…

_"Naruto, Follame… Follame ahora, vamos necesito tenerte dentro de mi."_

El rubio completamente excitado, se dispuso a ello…

_"Muy bien, Mama, déjame hacerlo como a ti te gusta."_

Kushina dio un suspiro, pero lo contuvo por un momento…__

"Espera, espera… Hazme un favor antes, es muy importante…"

Naruto miro a su madre, con curiosidad, y extrañado…__

"No me llames mas mama, ahora soy tu mujer, ya no soy tu madre… Llámame por mi nombre ¿Entiendes?, quiero que lo hagas así, a partir de ahora."

Naruto asintió, no entendía muy bien por que… Pero el, no podía negarle nada…__

"Esta, esta bien ma, digo Kushina-chan."

Kushina sonrío ante ese comentario…  
_  
"Vamos, mi amor, follame, follame todo lo duro que quieras."_

Naruto no pudo contenerse más, y enseguida se fundió con la pelirroja, en un baile de movimientos, y fuertes embestidas… Ella chillaba de placer, ante las embestidas de su hijo…

_"¡Diooooos! Naruto, estas mucho mas duro que de costumbre."_

_"¿TE GUSTA KUSHINA-CHAN? ¿TE GUSTA ASI?."_

Gemía el de autentico placer, penetrando a la pelirroja con muchísima fuerza e profundidad… Mientras más se movía, la pelirroja mas se volvía loca de placer…

_"Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhhhhhhh… Siiii, Siiiii, Siiiiiiii, eso es… Mi hombre, mi macho…. Eres increíble Naruto… ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amoooo tantooo!_

El rubio más excitado aun que antes, empezó a moverse con todas sus fuerzas…  
_  
"Yo también te amo… Yo también…¡Te amo Kushina-chan!... ¡Te amo con toda mi alma Kushina-chan!"_

No aguantaron muchos minutos ese salvaje ritmo, y ambos se corrieron, pero su deseo y pasión eran tan intensos, que tuvieron que seguir varias veces… Kushina se excitaba aun más. A medida que Naruto la llamaba por su nombre, y no mama… Eso la convertía ya en su mujer completamente, y ella era lo que necesitaba…_  
_  
Sin dudas para ambos, este momento significo muchísimo… Porque ya eran una autentica pareja de enamorados…

Durante la tarde…

La pelirosa, paseaba sola por las calles de la aldea, estaba pensativa, ya que esa tarde, no tenia nada que hacer… Cuando vio a lo lejos, a su compañero y a su madre, pasear juntos…

"_Oh, es Naruto y va con su madre."_

Ella pudo ver que ella iba cogida de su brazo, aunque eso era algo normal, al fin y al cabo, eran madre e hijo, pero otra vez, volvió esa extraña sensación, esa intuición que despertó en ella días atrás… Decidida, comenzó a seguirlos, desde una distancia prudencial…

No mucho después Naruto y Kushina se detuvieron, estaban en las puertas del cine… Le pareció algo extraño que Naruto fuera al cine con su madre, pero bueno al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido un chico muy apegado a sus padres…

Sakura se centro, en ver que película iban a ver, cuando se dio cuenta… Su llevo una fuerte impresión…

_"Es la misma película que iba a venir yo a ver con Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a venir Naruto a ver con su madre una película romántica?."_

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo…

Sakura corrió a la taquilla, y compro una entrada para la misma película…

Naruto y Kushina se sentaron en una de las filas centradas, para disfrutar de la película en las mejores butacas… Sakura, algo más discreta se oculto en un rincón de la sala, y se sentó en la última fila, intentando ocultarse lo más posible, espero a que se apagaran las luces, y tomo asiento…

La película no tardo mucho en arrancar, a medida que transcurría lentamente… Sakura no le presto atención, solo miraba a la pareja que formaban su compañero de equipo y su madre, no paso mucho tiempo… Ella se fijo, Kushina había agarrado la mano del rubio, y la apretaba suavemente, el le correspondió a ese gesto, tomando su mano y besándola dulcemente…

Sakura parpadeo confundida…

_"¿Qué están haciendo?."_

Kushina dejo caer suavemente su cabeza, apoyándose en el hombro de su hijo, aunque no podía verle las caras… Se dio cuenta, que ella seguía agarrando la mano de su compañero de equipo…

"_Dios, sino fuera por que son madre e hijo… Diría, que parecen una pareja."_

Sakura, se puso muy nerviosa… No podía apartar la mirada de aquel extraño comportamiento entre madre e hijo…

_"¿Estarán jugando a algo?... No, no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué actúan así?.. Son madre e hijo."_

La película finalmente termino… Ella vio como ambos, se miraron con una sonrisa y se dieron un abrazo, calido y tierno… Pero algo ahí no cuadraba… Aunque no sabia explicarlo, todo en aquella situación era muy extraño… No era un comportamiento muy normal entre un hijo y una madre, por mucho que Naruto tuviera sus cosas, que actuara así con su madre…

Entonces recordó, que si no se movía rápido, podrían descubrirla, así que tomo sus cosas y salio rápido de la sala, ocultándose entre los rincones, ella vio salir a Naruto y Kushina, otra vez ella cogida del brazo de su hijo, parecían muy animados y alegres…

Entonces a su mente, vinieron las palabras que tuvo en esa conversación con el rubio…

_[__"Sakura-chan, agradezco que te preocupes por mí de esa forma, es importante para mí, pero te prometo que estoy bien, y es mas te puedo garantizar, que ahora soy verdaderamente feliz, por fin mi vida tiene un verdadero sentido."__]_

Sakura se acaricio el labio suavemente, y recordó las palabras que tuvo en la conversación Kushina…__

["Descuida Sakura-san, no te preocupes por el, yo soy su madre, y se como cuidar de mi hijo, y lo que el necesita para estar bien."]

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca, muy sorprendida… En su mente se formo esa disparatada y absurda idea, ella negó, negó en rotundo…

_"No, no es posible… Solo tienen que ser imaginaciones mías, no, no es posible que Naruto y su madre… No, no tiene sentido alguno."_

En ese instante…  
_  
"Sakura-san, te estaba buscando."_

Sakura dio un ligero salto, por la sorpresa, de que alguien la llamara tan de repente, la pelirosa se volteo aun con el susto e su cuerpo…__

"¿Hinata?"

La Hyuga trago saliva…  
_  
"Sakura-san, tenemos que hablar, necesito tu ayuda..."_

Mientras no muy lejos de allí…

Naruto y Kushina caminaban en dirección a su casa, Kushina iba agarrada a su brazo…

_"Naruto, cariño… Se que no te hace mucha gracia lo de esa cena, pero debemos ir."_

Naruto suspiro…

_"No es por Tsunade-Baachan, es por que imagino que el estará allí.."_

Dijo el rubio preocupado y con desgana… Kushina se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos…

_"Naruto, escúchame… Es tu padre, yo se lo que sientes, como te sientes… Pero yo no quiero que odies a tu padre, por mi, eso debe quedarte claro."_

Naruto negó nervioso, queriendo evitar lo evidente por su voz…__

"Yo, yo no odio a papa, solo que…"

Kushina sonrío…__

"Mi amor, no te pongas celoso, no va a pasar nada… Es una cena familiar, solo tenemos que ir allí, y pasar un rato agradable, te prometo… Que cuando lleguemos a casa, te recompensare."

Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara… Naruto sonrío, sin dudas ella, sabia como domarlo, como hacerle entrar en razón, y es que no podía negarle nada a esa mujer, que amaba más que nada en el mundo…

Finalmente entrada la noche...

En la casa de la legendaria Sannin; Tsunade… Allí estaban los cuatro reunidos.

Kushina sentada al lado de Naruto, Minato frente a Kushina y Tsunade frente a Naruto…

Kushina lucia un precioso vestido de color negro, que hacia que su figura quedase muy bien definida y esbelta, en los ojos de Minato y Naruto, era un autentico objeto de deseo…

Mientras Tsunade hablaba de cosas triviales, ella buscaba que los tres se relajaran, ella podía notar el ambiente, era excesivamente tenso…

Minato no hacia mas que mirar a su esposa, con una cara de tristeza y desolación y a la vez confundido, ella sentía autentica lastima por el Hokage, estaba sufriendo mucho por esta situación..

Respecto la situación de su ahijado, no era mucho mejor, el solo miraba a la nada, con una cara de malestar y desgana, realmente el no deseaba estar aquí, también noto que de vez en cuando Naruto miraba a su madre, y un par de veces pareció sonrojarse…

_["¿Tan guapa luce Kushina con ese vestido negro?... Para que la echen esas miradas tanto padre, como hijo… Bueno, el padre puedo entenderlo, pero… ¿Naruto?..."]_

Y por ultimo Kushina, era la única que actuaba realmente como una persona normal, ella hablaba con normalidad con Tsunade, de vez en cuando miraba a su hijo, y le dedicaba una tierna y dulce sonrisa, pero ninguna, absolutamente ninguna a su marido…

_["Increíble… ¿Tan serios son los problemas de Kushina y Minato?... Joder… es que ninguna mirada le ha devuelto ella, parece que como si no existiera.]_

Tsunade intento jugar su otra carta, su plan B…

"Voy a sacar unas botellas de sake ¿Os apuntáis?."

Minato asintió…__

"Si, Tsunade-sama, yo si me apunto… ¿Y tu Kushina-chan?."

Pregunto el Hokage con una mirada tierna hacia su mujer, esta negó... Sin apenas mirarle…

_"Lo siento, pero no me apetece beber Sake."_

Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja muy tajante…__

Naruto que ya no soportaba más, esta situación... Se levanto…__

"Oye Tsunade-Baachan, discúlpame, pero me encuentro un poco mareado, voy a echarme un rato. ¿Te importa si lo hago en el cuarto de invitados?."

Todos miraron a Naruto, Kushina y Tsunade visiblemente preocupadas…__

"Claro, lo que quieras, Naruto… Ve y descansa."

Kushina dudo unos segundos…__

"¿Hijo quieres que suba contigo, para asegurarme que estas bien?."

Naruto se estremeció ante esas palabras de su madre, el deseaba que ella subiera, pero su padre y su madrina estaban ahí…__

"No, no te preocupes Ku, digo mama.. Solo me echare un rato, luego bajare."

Naruto se marcho, subiendo por la escalera a la planta de arriba… Tsunade se quedo a solas con el matrimonio…

Tsunade iba a decir algo… Cuando Kushina la interrumpió bruscamente…  
_  
"Tsunade-sensei, agradezco su intención… Pero, voy a ponérselo sencillo… Se que nos ha traído aquí, para que Minato y yo arreglemos nuestros problemas, pero yo no deseo hacerlo, en este momento, ni creo que lo desee en otro."_

Minato palideció ante la frialdad en las palabras de su esposa… Tsunade, se sorprendió y no dijo nada…

_"Creo que voy a salir a dar una vuelta, a la terraza y ver como esta mi hijo, disculpadme."_

Kushina subió a la planta de arriba, perdiéndose en las escaleras…__

Minato y Tsunade se quedaron completamente solos… El rubio Hokage, empezó a llorar… Tsunade, solo suspiro y le ofreció un trago…

_"Anda Minato-kun, bebe, esto te aliviara las penas."_

El Hokage tomo el vaso, y se lo bebió de un trago… la princesa de las babosas, empezó a llenar vasos, para ambos…__

"¿Lo ha visto Tsunade-sama?... Ella ya ni me mira, no, no siente nada hacia mi, absolutamente nada, no se que ha pasado… Pero Kushina. Se ha olvidado completamente de mí."

Tsunade negó…__

"¿Cómo va a olvidarte?... Si eres el hombre de su vida… Y el padre de su hijo."

__Minato miro muy serio el vaso que tenia frente a el…__

"Creo que ella, ella… creo que ella tiene un amante."

Tsunade escupió el contenido de su vaso, del cual estaba bebiendo en ese momento…__

"Eso si que es una grañidísima estupidez, Minato-kun… Tu esposa nunca haría algo así, es mi alumna y la conozco perfectamente."

Minato solo suspiro…__

["Ojala… Ojala fuera así… No, no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que me abandone para siempre."]

"Y luego esta mi hijo... Lleva días que, bueno ya lo has visto… Parece que soy un cero a la izquierda para el, y como para su madre."

Tsunade comprendía el dolor y el sufrimiento del Hokage, el alumno de su maestro…

_"No, no te preocupes Minato-kun, yo hablare con ellos, ahora solo bebe conmigo."_

Ambos siguieron bebiendo… Minato no aguanto más de cuatro vasos, y quedo dormido encima de la mesa… Tsunade ya llevaba nueve… Y aun quería más, pero recordó que aquello era una cena familiar, y que había pasado mucho tiempo… Y Kushina y Naruto aun no habían regresado…__

"¿Dónde se habrán metido estos dos?."

Tsunade subió a la planta de arriba a buscarlos, lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de invitados a ver si Naruto, estaba allí descansando, pero el no estaba allí…

Fue a ver si estaba en la terraza con su madre, pero tampoco estaban allí ninguno de los dos…__

"Que extraño... ¿Dónde se habrán metido?... ¿Se habrán ido a casa sin ni siquiera despedirse?."

Paso por el pasillo, dispuesta a ver si estaban en su cuarto, cuando paso cerca del cuarto de baño, le pareció oír un ruido extraño, desde el interior, la rubia se detuvo en seco, en la puerta, y puso la oreja…__

Pudo escuchar de nuevo ese extraño ruido en el interior… Con mucho sigilo y mucho cuidado, ella abrió un poquito la puerta, dejándola levemente entreabierta, lo suficiente para poder echar un leve vistazo al interior… Acercándose para ver que era ese extraño ruido… Cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos…__

"Ahh Ahh Ahh ¡Naruto-kun! Detente… Si sigues moviéndote así, me harás chillar de placer… Dios, joder..."

La rubia se llevo la mano a la boca, para no gritar, esa imagen que vio, no podía ser real, debía ser un mal sueño…

Su ahijado estaba penetrando a su propia madre con una intensidad salvaje, en el cuarto baño de su casa, mientras ella se agarraba a la pared, para no caerse, y gemía salvajemente disfrutando de aquello…

La sannin comenzó a temblar, a estremecerse impactada ante aquella visión, cuando en su cerebro intento entender la escena que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos…

_"Mi alumna y mi ahijado… Madre e hijo estaban teniendo sexo."_

CONTINUARA…


	7. Capitulo 7

**Lamento la inmensa demora que he tenido en publicar este capitulo… Pero me fue totalmente imposible hacerlo antes, por motivos personales… Espero que sigáis disfrutando la historia, un saludo.**

Ella es mía

Capitulo 7: Descubiertos  
_  
_Había comenzado un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, era un día como cualquier otro… Una mañana de verano, tranquila, donde las cosas estaban tranquilas… Salvo para una mujer, ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón de su casa, no había podido dormir nada durante toda la noche, en su mente, se le venia una y otra vez, las imágenes de la noche anterior…

Como ninja había presenciado de todo, incluso cosas muy duras, como mujer de 53 años, había vivido muchas cosas, pero lo que vio anoche, era algo totalmente diferente a todo lo que había visto anteriormente… No podía apartarlo de su mente, era incomprensible… Algo antinatural, algo sucio… Carente de toda lógica. Completamente inmoral… Incluso enfermo…

_"Kushina y Naruto teniendo sexo… Madre e hijo… Dios..."_

La rubia, la legendaria Sannin se sentía aturdida, mareada… Su cabeza, no dejaba de darle vueltas…  
_  
"¿Desde cuando?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?."_

Entonces las piezas empezaron a encajar lentamente…

_"Por eso… Kushina estaba así con Minato, por eso el pensaba que ella tenia un amante… Dios mío..."  
_  
Dijo con nauseas, horrorizada…

_"Su amante, su amante es su propio hijo…"_

Ahora todo encajaba…

"_¿Pero por que?... ¿Por qué ellos?... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?."_

Tsunade empezó a llorar, ella quería a esa familia, amaba muchísimo a los tres… Pero esto, la partía por dentro el corazón, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de su familia, para ella eran su única familia… Y ahora descubre que todo eso ya no existe, que esta rota… Y parece que no les importa…_  
_  
_"Jiraiya… ¿Qué harías tu? ¿Qué harías en esta situación?... Ahora entiendo, el dolor de Minato… No me extraña, y lo peor es que no puede ni imaginarse ni la mitad."_

Tsunade negó asqueada y aun horrorizada…  
_  
"Debo detener esta locura, debo hacerlo… Debo hacer que vuelvan a ser una familia, debo hallar la forma."_

Mientras en la Residencia Uzumaki…

Minato que termino borracho la noche anterior descansaba en el dormitorio, ajeno a todo...

Naruto y Kushina decidieron llevarlo a su casa, al fin y al cabo era también de el… Naruto no fue muy feliz por la idea, pero al fin y al cabo era su padre, tampoco podía dejarlo tirado en plena calle… Así que cargó con el, lo dejo en la cama… y el se acostó, su madre lo hizo con el en su cuarto, muy incómodos por la presencia de Minato, decidieron solamente dormir, y a la mañana siguiente… El chico se fue a su entrenamiento con su equipo… Mientras Kushina hacia las labores de la casa…

De camino al campo de entrenamiento...

_"¡Naruto!, ¡Te estaba buscando!."_

Naruto que aun iba pensativo, se sorprendió ante la voz que lo llamo, se volteo para ver a su compañera de equipo acercarse a el apresurada…

_"Ohh, Bue, buenos días Sakura-chan."_

La pelirsosa tomo su brazo y lo arrastro con ella…__

"Eey, espera… Sakura-chan, ¿a donde vamos? ¿Y el entrenamiento…?"

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se aseguro de llevarlo a un lugar apartado, lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera escucharlo… Ella clavo su mirada fijamente en el rubio, este gesto, puso aun mas nervioso al chico…__

"Naruto… Yo, no se como decirlo, pero... esto…"

¿Qué sucede? Sakura-chan… Me estas asustando."

Sakura trago saliva…

_"Naruto, tu y tu madre… ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?."_

Naruto dio un grito por la sorpresa… Muy asustado…__

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo mi madre y yo vamos a…?... Eso, eso es absurdo Sakura-chan."

Sakura miro más inquisitivamente al rubio…  
_  
"Naruto, se cuando me mientes… Te conozco, me estas apartando la mirada… "_

Naruto trago saliva y se obligo así mismo a mirar a su compañera, pero su voz le temblaba…  
_  
"¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?... ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por un jodido pervertido?... ¿Qué demonio te pasa? No digas tonterías Sakura-chan…"_

Naruto quería salir corriendo y alejarse de esta situación, pero la pelirosa lo agarro del brazo…

"_Naruto, no, no voy a dejar que te vayas… ¿Eres consciente de ello?."_

Naruto iba a comenzar su retahíla de protestas… Pero Sakura lo interrumpió con una frase que lo dejo helado…  
_  
"¿Naruto eres consciente de que estas manteniendo relaciones con tu propia madre?... Tu propia madre, Naruto tu naciste de ella, del fruto del amor de tu padre y ella…"_

El rubio se quedo callado, pensativo por unos breves instantes…__

"¿Te das cuenta realmente el significado de eso?."

Naruto negó con una sonrisa, visiblemente nervioso…__

"¿Qué dices?… Sakura-chan, en serio… ¿Qué te has tomado esta mañana?... Anda, déjalo, haremos que esta conversación no ha tenido lugar."

Naruto empezó a caminar dejando a la chica detrás… Cuando esta solo le dijo alzando la voz…  
_  
"¿Has pensado en el daño que les puedes hacer a tu padres?._

Naruto se detuvo por unos instantes, si mirar a la pelirosa… Ese comentario no le había gustado nada, apretó sus puños y continúo su camino… Sin decir palabra…

Sakura se dio cuenta de la reacción del rubio… Y por primera vez, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo… Estaba asustada… Ella conocía a Naruto Uzumaki, eran muchos años como compañeros de equipo, pero este no era el Naruto que había conocido, este no era el chico que consideraba su mejor amigo… Era otra persona, el Naruto que ella conocía, nunca se acostaría con su propia madre, no seria tan frío y reservado…

Lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, es que otra persona había escuchado esa conversación, escondida en un rincón, y no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar…

Naruto llego al entrenamiento tarde, al igual que Sakura… Kakashi les regaño a ambos, pero no dijeron nada… Las horas pasaron…

El rubio no estaba nada centrado en el entrenamiento todo lo que intentaba le salía mal, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Sakura, pero para la pelirosa la situación aun era peor, ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las conclusiones de su charla con Naruto, ni siquiera pudo hacer un solo ejercicio bien…

Kakashi y Sasuke no entendían que les pasaba al rubio y a la pelirosa… hasta que Kakashi se acerco a ambos, puso sus manos en los hombros de ambos, y muy calmadamente les pregunto…

_"A ver chicos, ¿Qué demonios os pasa esta mañana?... ¿Estáis bien?, Naruto tu eres un experto en el dominio de las técnicas, pero es que hoy no estas haciendo ninguna bien…"_

Kakashi suspiro…

_"¿Y tu Sakura?... Tú eres aun más sensata, eres mucho más inteligente que ellos… Y tu concentración es excelente, pero hoy, no eres tu."_

Naruto y Sakura no dijeron nada, solo miraron el suelo avergonzados… Cuando una voz les interrumpió…__

"Buenos días, Kakashi… Necesito hablar con Naruto ahora mismo."

Los cuatro miraron sorprendidos a la persona que dijo aquellas palabras, era la mismísima Tsunade, la legendaria Sannin…__

"Claro, Tsunade-sama... No hay problema."  
  
Respondió el Ninja copia…__

Naruto miro confundido a Tsunade, y sin que este pudiera reaccionar, la rubia lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevo, arrastrándolo…

_"Ey, Tsunade-Baachan ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿A dónde me llevas?."_

Tsunade no dijo nada, ni siquiera miro al rubio, pero en su rostro había una expresión muy seria, eso puso muy nervioso al Uzumaki, hasta el punto de asustarle realmente…

Sakura que se quedo sorprendida por la aparición de la Sannin, al ver que se llevo a Naruto consigo… Ella sintió un escalofrío, directamente decidió dejar el entrenamiento…

_"Kakashi-sensei… Le pido disculpas, pero no me encuentro bien, mañana nos vemos."_

"Pero… Pero Sakura."

Sakura ya se había marchado… Sasuke y Kakashi se quedaron completamente solos, sin entender absolutamente nada… Mirándose confundidos, ante los extraños comportamientos, primero de Naruto, luego de Sakura y por ultimo de la legendaria princesa de la babosas…

Tsunade arrastro a su ahijado, hasta un bosque, a las afueras de la aldea…

Ella empujo al rubio contra un árbol, este asustado miro a la rubia, sin entender su extraña actitud, no era normal que Tsunade actuara así…

_"Naruto, ahora lo entiendo todo… Absolutamente todo."_

Dijo ella muy tajante, sin apenas poder mirarlo…

"_¿Entender el que? Tsunade-Baachan, me estas asustando."_

Pregunto el rubio aun mas confundido…__

"Kushina y tu…"

Naruto trago saliva, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la mención del nombre de su madre…

_"Naruto… Debes parar esto ya… Debes hacerlo de inmediato."_

Naruto parpadeo confuso… Cada vez mas nervioso… Captando cada palabra de la Sannin…__

"Es antinatural, un hijo no puede mantener relaciones sexuales con su madre."

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios dices? Tu, tu también…"

Tsuande se armo de valor y miro a los ojos del rubio…__

"Naruto, ayer os vi… En el cuarto de baño de mi casa, tu estabas manteniendo relaciones sexuales con tu madre."

El rubio palideció ante las palabras de su madrina, ella los había visto, lo había visto todo… Comenzó a temblar, terriblemente asustado…

_"Dímelo Naruto… Necesito, necesito entenderlo… ¿Fuiste tu? ¿O fue tu madre la que te ha forzado a mantener relaciones sexuales con ella?."_

Sakura que estaba escondida varios árboles a distancia, escucho las palabras de la rubia y tuvo que contener un grito, llevándose la mano a la boca… Definitivamente, definitivamente todo era cierto… E incluso llegaba mucho más lejos de lo que ella misma podía imaginar…__

Naruto titubeo sin saber que decir… Algo molesto, no le agradaba nada ese comentario…__

"Tsunade-baachan, no digas idioteces… ¿Por qué iba a forzarme mi madre a hacer algo así?."

Dijo el rubio intentándose calmar, por que estaba a punto de perder los papeles…__

"¿Entonces fuiste tu?.. ¿Tu la forzaste a ella?."

"NOOOO, Yo, Yo ¿Cómo voy a forzarla?... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que forzaría a mi propia madre?... Joder Tsunade-Baachan, yo amo a mi madre y ella me ama a mi."

Tsunade se estremeció ante esas palabras… Sakura por su parte, tuvo que agarrarse en el árbol para no caerse, la impresión que sufrió era muy fuerte, ahora todo encajaba para ella, el extraño comportamiento en el cine de ambos, era difícil de creer…

"_Dios, Naruto… Ella, ella es tu madre... Es algo ilógico, eso, eso es incesto... Naruto ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?."_

Dijo Tsunade muy alterada…__

"¡BASTA!... ¡Basta Tsunade-Baachan, no, no sigas!…¡ No, no quiero seguir escuchándote!"

Tsunade encaro al rubio, apretándole contra el árbol, este empezó a sentir la fuerza de la rubia y no puedo evitar gemir por el dolor…__

"¿Y tu padre?... ¿Es que no ves que estáis destrozándole a el?... Naruto, estáis destruyendo a tu familia… ¡LOS DOS ESTAIS DESTRUYENDO A VUESTRA FAMILIA!."

Naruto aparto la mirada… No quería mirar a la rubia… Solo quería huir… Cerró los ojos…

_"No, no es mi problema."_

Tsunade al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar alterarse aun más…  
_  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te através a decir que no es tu problema?."_

Naruto intento apartarse, pero la fuerza de Tsunade era mayor… Y el lo sabia perfectamente, cerro los ojos y sin pensarlo activo su modo Ermitaño… Con esa fuerza que le proporcionaba el chakra natural, empujo a la rubia casi tirandola al suelo y echándola una ultima mirada de rabia y al mismo tiempo temor…

"_No, ¡NOO DEJARE QUE NADIE ME SEPARE DE ELLA!"_

Chillo el rubio despareciendo del lugar… Dejando a una asustada y preocupadísima Tsunade, y a una Sakura aun incrédula de todo lo que acababa de escuchar…

Mientras en la Residencia Uzumaki…

Pronto seria mediodía, y seria la hora de la comida, Kushina se encontraba preparando la comida del día… Cuando el timbre de la casa de su puerta, la hizo pegar un pequeño brinco… Ella no esperaba a nadie, salvo a su hijo, pero el tenia llave, no llamaría a la puerta…

Confusa bajo al recibidor, y abrió la puerta… Allí se encontraba la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, el principal líder del clan, y miembro de la primera familia del clan…

_"Buenos días, Hinata-san ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?."_

La Hyuga clavo su mirada en la mujer pelirroja, que era la madre del hombre que ella amaba, y al mismo tiempo la mujer que le había robado a su hombre…

Sin dudarlo un momento, la joven Hyuga le propino un fuerte tortazo a la mujer pelirroja en todo el rostro…__

"¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?...¿CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO A HACER ESO CON SU PROPIO HIJO?."

La pelirroja se llevo la mano asustada y sorprendida al mentón, donde había recibido el tortazo, pero no por el golpe en si, sino por la reacción violenta de la chica, y lo que acaba de decir…__

"¡ES SU HIJO!"

Kushina se puso muy nerviosa e intento tranquilizarse antes de hablar, pero era imposible…  
_  
"¿Qué quieres decirme? No, no te entiendo…"_

Hinata comenzó a llorar y muy molesta volvió a increpar la pelirroja…__

"¡NO LO NIEGE!... ¡NO SE BURLE DE MI!

¡USTED ME HA ROBADO A NARUTO!  
  
Kushina no le gusto nada aquellas palabras… Y miro a los ojos a la joven Hyuga…__

"¿Perdona?"

Hinata al ver que la madre de su enamorado la miraba, le devolvió la mirada desafiante, por un momento parecían que iba a echar chispas, la tensión se hizo notoria…  
_  
"¡YO AMABA A NARUTO-KUN, LO AMÓ CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y POR SU CULPA… EL… EL…¡EL TENIA QUE SER MIO!"_

Kushina miro bastante molesta a la Hyuga…__

"Naruto, no es tuyo… Muchachita… Nunca fue tuyo, ni nunca lo será… Por que de eso ya me encargare yo, soy su madre, y se que es lo que hace feliz a mi hijo. ¿Acaso lo sabes tu?... Además, tu nunca has podido ni siquiera mantener una conversación con el que durase mas de cinco segundos… ¿Crees que puedes tener algún derecho sobre el?"

Hinata no aguantando más la provocación de la mujer que ella siempre vio como su futura suegra… Se abalanzo sobre Kushina, pero la pelirroja la esquivo, y le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago, haciéndola caer al suelo de manera violenta…  
_  
"¡NIÑA ESTUPIDA!... Naruto es mío, el solo es mío… Grábate eso en tu cabeza."_

Hinata totalmente enfurecida y humillada se levanto… Y se dispuso a realizar su golpe más mortífero… Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, unos brazos la detuvieron… __

¿QUÉ CRRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO HINATA?... ¡IBAS A GOLPEAR A MI MADRE!"

Hinata al sentir el contacto de los brazos del hombre que amaba y su voz… Se estremeció, sonrojándose…  
_  
"Yo, yo… Naruto-lun... Yo, yo no puedo… No, no puedo perdonarla… Yo te amo, yo te amo… Podría entender que hubiera sido Sakura… Pero esto… ¡ Es tu madre!"_

Fueron las palabras de Hinata desesperada… Naruto bajo la guardia por un momento, pero el suficiente para que la chica se soltara del agarre… Esta sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre Kushina, pero Nruto reacciono en un instante… Y en un acto reflejo la golpeo en la nuca, la chica emitió un grito mudo y se desplomo inconciente en el suelo…

Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas de la impresión… Totalmente impactado, el mismo había golpeado a una de sus mejores amigas, el no podía creerlo como había podido llegar hasta ese extremo… Kushina al ver el rostro de Naruto, corrió y lo abrazo…__

"Tranquilo amor mío… Tranquilo, todo esta bien."

Naruto respiraba agitadamente… Kushina muy asustada lo abrazo con mas fuerza, reconfortándolo entre su pecho…__

"La he golpeado en la cabeza… He golpeado a Hinata en la cabeza… Pero.. Ella, ella iba a…"

Kushina tomo el rostro de su hijo y lo empezó a besar…__

"Tranquilo mi amor… Tranquilo."

Susurro ella… Intentando calmar a su hijo…

Naruto miro muy asustado y preocupado a su madre…

_"Mama… Lo han descubierto."_

Kushina cerró los ojos y se quedo pensativa… Ella no quería pensarlo, pero era una mujer adulta… Sabía que tarde o temprano podía pasar…__

"¿Quién?."

Pregunto la pelirroja intentando parecer calmada…__

"Tsunade-Baachan y Sakura-chan… Y por lo que veo Hinata también."

Respondió Naruto muy nervioso… Kushina dio un suspiro largo…  
_  
"Dios… Tsunade-sensei ¿Cómo?."_

"Ella, ella nos vio anoche… Y Hoy me hq increpado y en el entrenamiento y me ha soltado una charla, he tenido que huir… Pero me ha dejado claro, que no va a permitir esto y Sakura ha hecho lo mismo, aunque Sakura creo que solo eran conjeturas suyas..."

Kushina bajo la cabeza muy preocupada…__

"El problema no es Sakura… El problema es que si Tsunade-sensei lo sabe, es cuestión de tiempo… Que Minato lo sepa…"

"Mira, mira que te lo dije ayer… Que no era buena idea, que lo dejáramos."

Regaño Kushina a su hijo… Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, por que el mismo había sido el causante de todo esto… Kushina se percato y suspiro…__

"Pero ¿que estoy diciendo?, si la que se dejo llevar fui yo… Es culpa mía… Hemos sido demasiado impulsivos, tu eres joven pero yo soy una mujer adulta, y debería en fin…"  
  
Naruto se quedo reflexivo unos largos e incómodos segundos, y después clavo su mirada en los ojos de su madre…__

"Mama… Vámonos, vámonos de Konoha hoy mismo… Vayámonos muy lejos, donde nadie jamás pueda encontrarnos y podamos ser felices para siempre."

Kushina se estremeció, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, ante cada palabra que salio de la boca de su hijo, sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de sorpresa…

_"Debemos irnos, si nos quedamos… No, no podremos controlar la situación. Si papa se entera… "_

Kushina enmudeció… Y trago saliva…__

"Si se entera tu padre, no solo le destrozaremos el corazón… Conociéndole… Dios no, no quiero ni pensarlo, pero jamás podrá perdonarnos… Nos mataría."

Naruto quedo mudo ante esas palabras… Pero rápidamente reacciono…  
_  
"Nunca permitiría que el te hiciera daño… Aunque me costara la vida."_

Kushina abrazo a su hijo de nuevo… Y en un tono muy serio y tajante…__

"No, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así. ¿Me entiendes Naruto?

Naruto miro muy serio a su madre y no dijo nada… Kushina solo volvió a abrazarlo mas fuerte que nunca…

_"Naruto, mi vida… Si, si nos vamos… No habrá vuelta atrás, habrá que hacerlo bien, habrá que prepararlo y hacerlo muy a conciencia, estudiando que paso daremos... ¿Entiendes?."_

Naruto sonrío acariciando muy suave y dulcemente la mejilla de su madre…__

"Lo se, pero estaremos juntos… Podremos vivir sin ocultarnos, el resto no importa."

Kushina lo beso en los labios con mucha ternura…__

"Mi amor, haces que parezca tan fácil…"

Kushina y Naruto se quedaron abrazados un largo rato…__

"¿Qué haremos con Hinata?... Si despierta, se pondrá histérica… Y me da miedo lo que pueda hacer…"

Dijo el rubio preocupado… Kushina suspiro y hablo con una sonrisa…__

"No, no podemos retenerla... Como comprenderás hijo, haz una cosa… Llévala a su casa, di que te las has encontrado desmayada… Aunque ella se levante, conociendo a Hiashi, no la dejara salir, nosotros nos iremos esta misma noche… Cuando despierte tu padre, actuaremos con normalidad… Y esta noche…"

"¿Y los guardias de la puerta?"

Kushina sonrío…  
_  
"No te preocupes por eso, tengo mis recursos… Lo que si debemos hacer es otra cosa…"_

Naruto escucho detalladamente el plan de su madre, y fue aprobándolo cada detalle que escuchaba…

Naruto dejo a Hinata en su casa… Y Como fue de suponer Hiashi, se encargo de que su hija no saliera de su cuarto…

Naruto busco a la Sannin, le pidió disculpas y dijo que ella tenía razón… Tsunade se sorprendió por el extraño cambio del rubio, pero ella confiaba en su ahijado…

Después busco a Sakura… Esta estaba con Sasuke… Aunque Sasuke no tenia muchas ganas de estar los tres juntos, el entendió que entre los tres seguía habiendo un vinculo fuerte y accedió… Pasaron la tarde juntos… Cuando Naruto iba a despedirse, le dio un abrazo a la pelirrosa… Ella se sonrojo ante el gesto de su compañero…

Y después se marcho… A Sasuke no le gusto ese gesto… Pero Sakura no dijo nada… El rubio desaprecio de su vista y ella misma sintió un es escalofrío, que la hizo quedarse muda, pensativa…

La noche en la Residencia Uzumaki, transcurrió tranquila… Minato ya despierto ceno con su familia, incluso Kushina estaba mucho mas amable, hasta su propio hijo parecía mucho mas agradable… Quizá las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad…

Una vez llegó la hora de dormir… El Hokage se iba a acostar en el sofa... Pero Kushina le ofreció ir a su cama… Este abrazo a su mujer… Kushina correspondió al abrazo y por un instante… Un fugaz instante dudo…

_"Perdóname Minato-kun, perdóname."_

La pelirroja presiono un leve punto en el cuello de su marido y este cayo desplomado al suelo…

Mientras en otro lugar…

Sakura que acababa de llegar, de pasar una velada intima con su novio… Empezó a desvestirse, para ponerme una ropa cómoda para dormir, cuando un pequeño papel cayó de un bolsillo… Confundida miro que era ese papel, y empezó a leerlo…

_"[Sakura-chan cuando leas esto… Yo ya no estaré en la aldea… Estaré muy lejos, y mi madre estará conmigo… Me he enamorado perdidamente de ella, y ella de mí… Tenias razón, aquella vez que dijiste que por amor, una persona haría cualquier cosa… Esta es mi locura, pero es evidente que en Konoha no podremos ser felices… No puedo pedirte que entiendas mis razones, pero espero que puedas respetarlas, eres la única que lo sabe, digan lo que digan, no importa… Solo te pido que guardes el secreto… Tsunade y Hinata lo saben y dudo que ellas lo acepten, y es muy probable que con el tiempo se sepa todo en la aldea… Imagino que mi padre removerá cielo y tierra para buscarnos… Pero nosotros estaremos bien y felices… Cuida de Kakashi-sensei y del idiota de Sasuke, y se muy feliz… Te quiere ahora y siempre, tu amigo y compañero Naruto Uzumaki]"_

Sakura empezó a llorar… Tras leer la carta, y no pudo mas que correr y mirar a la ventana…

Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás… Naruto y Kushina, ya habían emprendido un viaje, bajo la luz de la luna, del cual ya no habría vuelta atrás… Y ambos sabían que no seria un viaje fácil, pero lo harían juntos y eso les ayudara a afrontar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino…

Por que ese era el destino de Naruto y Kushina… Estar siempre juntos…****

CONTINUARA…


	8. Capitulo 8

**Lamento la inmensa demora que he tenido en publicar este capitulo… Pero entre unos días que tuve de vacaciones, y el GTA V en fin, jeje… Lo lamento, espero seguir un ritmo mas continuado. Espero que sigáis disfrutando la historia como yo hago. Saludos.**

Ella es mía

Capitulo 8: Huida y Búsqueda  
_  
_Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban aquel bosque perdido, en los limites del País del fuego…

Naruto y Kushina habían caminado durante horas, se encontraban cansados y con mucho sueño, pero ahora no podían detenerse, debían encontrar un lugar, discreto, apartado y lejos de cualquier ciudad o aldea, donde pudieran reconocerlos, debían moverse como auténticos civiles, nadie debía pensar que eran ninjas…

Por lo que optaron por deshacerse de sus prendas habituales, y llevar unas ropas muy diferentes, sin llevar ningún arma, ni mucho menos la bandana de Konoha en el caso del rubio…

_"Mama a pocos minutos, creo que hay un pequeño pueblo… No estoy seguro, pero podríamos pasar el día allí."_

Kushina apretó la mano de su hijo, y antes de dar un paso mas lo detuvo…

_"Espera cariño… Quiero decirte algo, ahora podemos movernos con facilidad… Pero debes ser consciente mi vida, que en el momento que se sepa que hemos desaparecido, ten por seguro que tu padre nos buscara, mandara todos los escuadrones anbus disponibles, y no se detendrán hasta dar con nosotros…"_

Naruto asintió…__

"Lo se, mama… ¿Tienes miedo?."  
  
Preguntó el rubio preocupado, la mujer solo suspiro, y sonrío levemente...  
_  
"Naruto, mi vida… estoy asustada. Deje de tener miedo, desde que se que tu, mi hombre, estas conmigo."_

El chico tomo el rostro de la mujer, con sus manos, y comenzó a acariciarlo…  
_  
"Hmmm, Mama, yo cuidare de ti. Y te prometo que estaremos bien."_

Kushina beso dulcemente los labios de su hijo, con mucha ternura y amor, y después se abrazo al pecho del chico, aforrándose muy fuerte…

_"Te amo mi vida, lo eres todo para mi."_

Naruto y Kushina se fundieron en un beso mucho más íntimo, y lleno de amor y pasión…__

Mientras en la aldea de Konoha… Comenzaba un nuevo día, para todos los aldeanos…

Minato comenzó a despertar en su cama, sorprendido por un instante, al abrir los ojos y ver que se encontraba en su cama, se le dibujo una sonrisa, hacia una semana que no dormía en su cama, y echaba de menos aquella sensación, solo faltaba encontrar a su mujer a su lado, para tener esa sensación de felicidad que puede tener cualquier hombre que ama con locura a su mujer, pero la cama estaba vacía, sorprendido… Se levanto y empezó a buscar a su mujer y su hijo…

_"Que extraño… ¿Dónde estarán?, es demasiado pronto para que no estén en casa."_

El Hokage se preparo algo para desayunar, y después arreglándose tomo sus cosas para ir a su despacho, allí ya buscaría a su mujer e hijo…  
_  
_Mas tarde en el despacho de la Oficina de Hokage…__

"¿Habéis encontrado a mi hijo y mi esposa?."

Uno de los anbu negó…__

"No, Hokage-sama, no hay rastro de su mujer y su hijo en toda la aldea."

"¿Qué?... ¿Como?, ¿Cómo es posible?... Seguid buscándolos, tienen que estar en la aldea, en el registro de entrada y salida, nadie salio de la aldea… ¿Les habrá ocurrido algo malo?."

Pregunto para si mismo muy preocupado… Tsunade que se encontraba con el Hokage en el despacho, lo miro preocupada, muy pensativa…__

"Tranquilo Minato-kun, tranquilo, tu hijo y tu mujer son muy fuertes, es muy improbable que les haya pasado algo malo. Quédate aquí, y yo los buscare por mi cuenta."

Dijo finalmente la rubia decidida…Minato asintió…

_"Esta bien, Tsunade-sama, espero que tu puedas dar con ellos."_

La rubia le dedico una tierna y maternal sonrisa y salio del despacho… Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la oficina, ella pensaba en los acotencimientos de los últimos días, y entonces recordó lo que dijo el rubio, la disculpa que le dio la tarde anterior, diciendo que ella tenía razón… La Sannin sintió un escalofrío…__

["No puede ser, ¿Y si todo lo tenían planeado?... No, no, no puede ser… Les conozco, Kushina no haría algo así jamás… Ella…"

Pero la mente de la rubia, aun estaba muy presente lo que ocurrió en su casa, noches atrás… Y eso era algo que no podría borrar con facilidad, Kushina y Naruto, ya no eran las personas que ella conocía, se llevo la mano a la boca, muy asustada…  
_  
["Es imposible, ellos no pueden… ¿Ellos se han fugado?"]_

Tsunade casi totalmente convencida de ello, se dirigió a buscar los guardias de la entrada…Pero ellos no recordaban lo que la noche anterior había sucedido, pero en el registro no había entradas y salidas… La Sannin, confirmaba sus peores temores…

_["Lo han hecho… Ellos, lo han hecho, se han… Dios, esto no puedo creerlo."]_

Tsunade se alejo, tenia que agotar todas las posibilidades, fue a buscar al equipo de Naruto… Quizás ellos supieran algo.

El equipo 7 se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, allí como pudo comprobar el único que faltaba era Naruto… Tsuande decidió ser directa…

_"Naruto y Kushina han desaparecido, necesito, necesito saber… ¿Si alguno de vosotros sabe donde pueden estar?, es muy importante."_

Kakashi y Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos, la pelirosa en cambio no pareció sorprenderse, incluso le pareció ver como se ponía nerviosa, eso llamo la atención a la Sannin que estuvo pendiente de sus reacciones…  
_  
"Chicos, es importante… Si Naruto y Kushina les ha pasado algo, debemos encontrarlos."_

Dijo la rubia muy preocupada… Sakura trago saliva, ella no estaba segura, pero la carta que el rubio le dejo… El le pedía que guardara el secreto…  
_  
"Tsunade-sama, por favor… Cualquier cosa, haganoslo saber."_

Dujo la pelirrosa intentando evitar la mirada a la mujer, Tsunade cerro los ojos y suspiro…__

"Si, por supuesto… Sakura."

Mientras en la Residencia Uchiha…__

Mikoto estaba sentada junto con su marido, muy sorprendida, por la noticia de la desaparición de su amiga y el hijo de esta, el propio Hokage se lo acababa de decir en persona…

_"¿Y nadie los ha visto?."_

Pregunto el líder del clan Uchiha, intentando encontrar una explicación…

_"No, nadie… Nadie los has visto desde anoche."_

El Hokage miro a la mujer, que era la mejor amiga de su esposa…__

"Por favor, Mikoto-san, yo…, yo se que Kushina, confía plenamente en ti, se que no tenéis secretos, y se que ella te habrá contado, nuestros recientes problemas…"

La mirada del rubio se volvió, una mirada de suplica…  
_  
"Por favor, si, si sabes algo, necesito que me lo digas, yo solo deseo encontrarlos, son mi esposa y mi hijo."_

La mujer recordaba la charla que tuvo con su amiga, hace apenas unos días… Ella negó mirándolo a los ojos, con algo de vergüenza, pena y preocupación…__

"No, no puedo decirte nada, Minato, ella no me dijo nada, hablamos hace unos días, y solo me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, pero no me dijo mas."

El Hokage bajo la mirada triste y derrotado…

_"Gracias Mikoto-san."  
_  
El Hokage se marcho con la expresión de derrota… Cuando Fugaku y Mikoto se quedaron solos, el miro a su esposa…

_"¿Por qué le has mentido?, Mikoto."_

Dijo el muy serio… Mikoto miro a su marido muy asustada…

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

Fugaku dejo escapar un suspiro largo…  
_  
"Soy tu esposo Mikoto, lo creas o no, se cuando dices la verdad y cuando mientes."_

Mikoto muy sorprendida, miro a su marido tajante…

_"No se donde están, Kushina no me dijo nada."_

Dijo la mujer, intentando cortar la conversación… Fugaku comprendió que no le sacaría nada, o que tal vez no supiera donde estaban, pero que ella sabia algo seguro…__

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a mi trabajo, la vida sigue adelante."

Dijo el muy fríamente y cortantemente… Mikoto se quedo sola en la casa, muy pensativa… Y comprendiendo la situación, comenzó a llorar en silencio…__

"Kushina, ojala… Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, y que seáis muy felices, estéis donde estéis."

Mas tarde… En el Despacho de la Oficina del Hokage, este había mandado llamar a todos los ninjas relacionados con Natuto.

El Hokage explico la situación, que su mujer y su hijo habían desparecido en la noche, que no tenían noticias de ellos, desde ayer. Varios anbus, habían salido de la aldea, para ver si los encontraban, pero era pronto…

_"Naruto es muy fuerte, es imposible que el se haya dejado secuestrar, y mas con su madre."_

Dijo Kiba convencido, con absoluta firmeza… Todos discutían sobre ello…

_"Pero, ¿alguien los hubiera visto?, si en la entrada, siempre hay guardias que controlan las entradas y salidas."_

Fue el comentario de Ino, confundida.

_"Los guardias no vieron nada, de hecho no recuerdan nada de la noche anterior."_

Todos dieron su opinión, excepto Shikamaru que estaba pensativo… EN eso llego uno de los anbus del equipo de búsqueda.

_"Hokage-sama, hemos encontrado esto."  
_  
El anbu entrego dos trozos de tela, que tanto el Hokage, como el resto reconocieron enseguida… Todos quedaron mudos.

_"Es un trozo de la ropa de mi hijo, y el otro de mi esposa…"_

Fueron las palabras del Hokage, temblando, comenzando a llorar… Todos quedaron paralizados, e impactados…

_"¿Solo habéis encontrado esto?... Quizá, quizá sea una señal, para que les sigamos el rastro."_

Pregunto la legendaria Sannin visiblemente alterada, el anbu asustado, solo asintió…__

"Es lo único que hemos encontrado, Tsunade-sama. A unos 20 o 25 kilómetros de la aldea, en dirección al Norte."

"¿Al Norte?... ¿Será? ¿Estarán siendo llevados al territorio de Iwakagure?."

Dijo finalmente el Hokage, intentando encontrar un razonamiento lógico…_  
_

"_No, no es posible, Iwakagure son aliados nuestros, no, no tiene sentido."_

Dijo Kakashi, mirando a su sensei, y al mismo tiempo el Hokage…

Shikamaru que estaba pensativo… Miro a Sakura, el se había dado cuenta, de que Sakura no dijo apenas palabra, cuando incluso Sasuke y Kakashi, están muy sorprendidos… También le llamo la atención el comportamiento de Hinata, ella parecía ausente, el sabia que ella amaba a Naruto, lo sabia prácticamente toda la aldea, pero había algo en su mirada...

El Hokage dio instrucciones claras, organizo dos equipos de búsqueda… Uno formado por Hinata, Kiba y Shino que partirían con Kakashi hacia Iwakagure, y otro formado por Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten que partiría con Maito Gai hacia el sur en dirección a Suna, para comunicar la desaparición de Naruto y Kushina, y que ellos ayudaran en la búsqueda…

Cuando la reunión termino, Shikamaru se quedo en el despacho con el Hokage…

_"Hokage-sama, me gustaría que mandara a mi equipo hacía el Este, a Amagakure."_

El Hokage sorprendido por la petición de Shikamaru…__

"¿Por qué quieres ir allí?."

Shikamaru reflexiono su respuesta…__

"Tengo, tengo una corazonada, por favor dénos 3 días. Sino, volveremos a la aldea."

El Hokage miro serio y reflexivo al joven estratega…  
_  
"Esta bien Shikamaru-san, confío en ti, podéis partir cuando deseéis."_

Shikamaru agradecido, se marcho en busca de su equipo…

Tsunade se aseguro que el Hokage estaba bien… Ella muy preocupada, le dio un abrazo de consuelo…

_"Tranquilo Minato-kun, se que tu esposa y tu hijo, están a salvo, me lo dice el corazón."_

Dijo ella, pensando en sus palabras… El Hokage asintió con una leve sonrisa…  
_  
"Ojala, sin ellos, yo…"_

Tsunade solo intento calmar al rubio, con un gesto amable y maternal, acariciando su rostro…__

"No, no digas nada… Ahora descansa, te vendrá bien."

El Hokage negó serio y abatido…__

"Mi deber es quedarme aquí, y esperare noticias de mi esposa e mi hijo."

Tsunade comprendió enseguida, que cuando Minato se ponía cabezota, no se podía razonar con el, así que se despidió de el y se marcho…  
_  
_Tsunade salio de la oficina, y recordó que ella tenia algo pendiente, se encamino a casa de su alumna… Allí estaba Sakura, que acababa de llegar, después de la reunión…__

Sakura estaba sorprendida por la visita de su maestra…__

"Tsunade-sensei, ¿Qué ocurre?."

Tsunade clavo su mirada, en su alumna más joven…__

"Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura, es muy importante. ¿Puedo pasar?."

Sakura asintió… E invito a su maestra a entrar, ambas fueron al cuarto de la pelirosa…__

Sakura cerró la puerta, y invito a la rubia a sentarse…__

"Usted me dirá, Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade emitió un leve suspiro…__

"Sakura, se que tu sabes, donde están Naruto y Kushina."

Dijo la rubia a modo directo… La pelirosa, se sorprendió por las palabras de su sensei, y protesto…

"_¿Qué?.. Yo, yo no se nada, Tsunade-sensei, yo, estoy igual de sorprendida que todos, y muy preocupada."_

Tsunade suspiro de nuevo…__

"Sakura, te conozco, y se perfectamente, que no eres una mentirosa… Tu sabes algo, que el resto no sabemos."

Sakura bajo la mirada, intentando que su maestra pudiera ver sus emociones…__

"Se, se lo mismo que usted, Tsunade-sensei."

"Intentas protegerle, ¿Intentas proteger a Naruto?."

Sakura miro asustada a su sensei, ella se había dado cuenta… Ella no quería traicionar a su compañero, quería mantener el secreto…__

"No, no, yo… yo no se nada."

Tsunade puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirosa, y sonrío levemente…__

"Sakura, se que tu sabes… Que Naruto y Kushina, están juntos, y que se han fugado... Ellos no han sido secuestrados, eso es evidente. Ambas sabemos, lo que sucede entre ellos."

Sakura miro con lágrimas a su maestra, ella la había descubierto… Tsunade negó…

"Tranquila, entiendo que protejas a Naruto, es tu compañero, y es tu amigo. Yo, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo… ¿Sabes donde están?."

Sakura negó sincera…

"_Naruto, no me contó nada… El solo me dejo una nota, y me dijo que se iba con su madre, para ser felices."_

Tsunade cerró los ojos y suspiro, muy pensativa y algo triste…

_"¿Se lo dirá al Hokage?."_

Pregunto la joven, visiblemente muy asustada y preocupada… Tsunade negó…__

"¿Cómo voy a decirle al Hokage que su mujer y su hijo se han fugado para estar juntos?... No, no puedo, eso destruiría a Minato."

Sakura abrazo a su sensei…__

Tsunade-sensei, estoy, estoy muy preocupada… Si los anbus, o los equipos de búsqueda que ha enviado el Hokage, encuentran a Naruto, temo lo que pueda pasar…"

Tsunade miro sorprendida a la chica…__

"¿Qué quieres decir?."

"Y si el Hokage, descubre que su mujer y su hijo, son amantes y que se han fugado juntos, el, el podría hacerles daño… No, no quiero que le pase nada a Naruto."

Tsunade negó rápidamente…  
_  
"¿Por dios Sakura?, no digas esas cosas, ni en broma… Minato, nunca lastimaría a su mujer y su hijo, pero debemos encontrarlos, ellos, ellos deben volver, deben volver a ser una familia."_

Dijo la rubia, convencida de que eso era lo correcto…

Mientras en un pequeño hostal... En un pueblo cercano a los limites de las fronteras del país de Fuego…

Kushina y Naruto estaban en la recepción de un pequeño hostal, esperaban ser atendidos… Cuando una mujer mayor, con una sonrisa dulce, les comento el precio de la habitación, y que debían dar un nombre...

Kushina que no esperaba eso, dudo un instante, pero Naruto respondió con una sonrisa…

_"Menma" ¿Con eso basta?."_

La señora amablemente les entrego unas llaves, y les indico donde estaba la habitación… Naruto Y Kushina caminaban en silencio…

_"¿Menma?"_

Susurro Kushina al oído de su hijo sorprendida y confundida… Naruto se encogió de hombros…

_"Fue el primer nombre que se me paso por la cabeza."_

Kushina río divertida…  
_  
"No, no me gusta... Definitivamente hijo, si te hubiera puesto ese nombre, me temo que estaría muerta de la vergüenza."_

Naruto empezó a reír ante el comentario de su madre…

Poco después, ambos ya estaban en la habitaron del hostal… Era pequeña, pero acogedora, apañaron la cama, y enseguida se metieron en ella, ambos se encontraban muy cansados y con mucho sueño…

Kushina abrazaba a su hijo, rodeándolo por el cuello con mucha ternura…

_"Naruto, mi vida… Mi amor… Estoy muy feliz, muy feliz de estar contigo."  
_  
_ Naruto miraba con una sonrisa a su madre, llena de amor y cariño…_

"Mama, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida, sin ti, yo…"

Kushina beso suavemente los labios de su hijo… El chico correspondió a su beso…__

"Hmmm, mi hombre…"

Naruto río suavemente…

"Me encanta, que me llames así… Hmmm mi mujer."

Kushina froto su nariz con la de su hijo, juguetona…__

"Cariño, ¿Has pensado en lo que haremos?."

Naruto asintió…

"Si, Mama, iremos primero Amagakure, iremos rápido y saldremos rápido, pero antes de desaparecer contigo, debo hacer algo mama, que prometí que haría…"

Kuhsina miro sorprendida y preocupada a su hijo…__

"Naruto, cariño… Amagakure es, es donde murió Jiraiya… Donde estaba el líder de Akatsuki, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?.."

"Por que, por que prometí a Ero-sennin, que me encontraría con una persona, que era importante para el, y le entregaría esto…" 

Naruto le mostró a su madre, un pequeño amuleto en forma de rana…

_"Mama, iremos y nos marcharemos el mismo día… Si, estas mas tranquila, iremos juntos."_

Kushina río divertida…__

"Mi amor, es que no voy a separarme de ti. Además, si creo que se quien es esa persona… No, no voy a dejar que se acerque a ti."

Dijo Kushina en un tono con celos… Naruto río suavemente...__

"Hmm jijiji, Mama amo cuando te pones así... Parece que soy de tu propiedad."

Dijo el juguetón besando a su madre…

_"Eres de mi propiedad Naruto, soy tu madre… Y soy tu mujer, tu solo eres mío."_

Dijo Kushina con un leve e intenso brillo en sus ojos, Naruto recordó que a veces su madre, le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y la abrazo muy fuerte…__

"Entonces Mama, soy de tu propiedad."

Ambos se besaron con deseo y dejaron que sus cuerpos se entregaran mutuamente, hasta quedar dormidos…

Mientras en Konoha, en la Oficina del Hokage…

"Hinata-san ¿Qué haces aquí?."

Pregunto el Hokage sorprendido, al encontrarse con la joven kunoichi del clan Hyuga…

Hinata miro al hombre, a los ojos aun algo avergonzada, por ser el padre de su amado Naruto…

_"Yo, yo, venia a hablar con usted…"_

Minato miro con curiosidad a la chica…__

"Pues aquí me tienes, dime, ¿Qué sucede?."

Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada…__

"Hokage-sama, yo, yo quería decirle, que…"

Hinata dudo antes de seguir, pero finalmente siguió…__

"Su esposa y su hijo, no han sido secuestrados, ellos se han ido juntos…"

Minato miro sorprendido a la joven Ninja…

"¿Qué?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?... Es, es que Naruto te dijo algo…"

Hinata negó…__

"No, el, el no me dijo nada, yo no se donde están… Pero se que se han fugado juntos, y lo han hecho, porque…"

Hinata miro al Hokage a los ojos, en un acto de arranque y valor…  
_  
"Ellos son amantes, ellos son amantes su esposa y su hijo, Hokage-sama."_

Minato quedo estático unos segundos…__

"Hina, Hinata, si, si es una broma, no, no tiene ninguna gracia."

Hinata comenzó a llorar…__

"Ojala, ojala fuera una broma, pero no lo es, su esposa… SU ESPOSA SEDUJO A NARUTO-KUN, Y EL HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA, Y AHORA SE HAN IDO… ELLA LO HA ALEJADO DE MI."

Minato comenzó a temblar, el no podía creer en lo que decía la chica, era surrealista, para el no tenia sentido…__

"¿Mi mujer y mi hijo amantes?... Que, que tontería…"  
Hinata miro de nuevo al Hokage, y decidió ser más directa…__

"Entonces, Hokage-sama, ¿Cómo se explica que usted haya tenido que dormir fuera de su casa durante una semana?, mientras su esposa y su hijo, estaban en su casa… ¿Cómo se explica que su hijo y su esposa actuaran tan fríamente con usted durante estos días?... ¿Cuantas veces lo han visitado esta semana?."

"¡RESPONDAME HOKAGE-SAMA!"

El Hokage tuvo que sentarse de la impresión… El tenia la sensación de que Kushina podia tener un amante, aunque el se negara a creerlo, y que las cosas entre el y su esposa y su hijo no estaban bien, su hijo parecía haberse puesto totalmente del lado de su madre, pero las palabras de Hinata entraron muy profundo…  
_  
"Kushina-chan y Naruto-kun… amantes"_

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Ella es mía**

Capitulo 9: Una corta parada en Amagakure.  
_  
"Kushina-chan y Naruto-kun… amantes"_

Fueron las palabras del Hokage, llevándose la mano a la boca, sorprendido, totalmente incrédulo, casi negándose a aceptar los hechos, ante la idea de que su mujer y su hijo fueran amantes.

_"¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puede ser?."_

Hinata bajo la mirada, y negó.

_"Hokage-sama, esa es la realidad… Su hijo y su mujer le han traicionado, y lo se por que yo misma intente asesinar a su esposa, y Naruto me golpeo, dejándome inconsciente."_

El Hokage tuvo que sentarse de la impresión, la noticia, fue como una bomba, que exploto en su cara. La mente le daba vueltas, intentaba analizar la situación, pero era imposible… Las dos personas que el amaba, le habían traicionado.__

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, recobrando el sentido de la realidad.  
_  
"Llamad al todos los lideres de escuadrones de anbu… Y a todas estas personas."_

Ordeno el Hokage a uno de sus anbus, en un tono que denotaba furia, este corrió a obedecer el mandato del Hokage.__

Una hora después, todos los compañeros de Naruto, los senseis, la propia Tsunade y los lideres de los escuadrones anbus estaban allí.

Todos miraban serio al Hokage, que desde el primer momento, notaron esa mirada fría y perdida en sus ojos, la legendaria Sannin; Tsunade fue .la primera en hablar.

"_¿Qué sucede Minato-kun?."_

El Hokage miro a la rubia a los ojos, con una mirada llena de intensidad y emociones.  
_  
"Sucede, que mi esposa y mi hijo, no han sido secuestrados, ellos dos se han fugado de la aldea, y no se los motivos, pero quiero que los traigáis aquí, y lo hagáis a cualquier precio, aunque tengáis que usar la fuerza y obligarles a regresar."_

Dijo el Hokage sin vacilación, la Sannin y la pelirosa se miraron sorprendidas y asustadas, esa reacción en el Hokage, era evidente que sabía lo que estaba pasando.  
_  
"Minato-kun, ¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¿Cómo que se han fugado?."_

"TSUNADE-SAMA… CREO QUE HE SIDO CLARO, EN LO QUE HE DICHO… ¡QUIERO QUE TRAIGAIS A NARUTO Y A KUSHINA ANTE MI, AUNQUE TENGAIS QUE OBLIGARLES POR LA FUERZA!."

Todos se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos, conocían muy bien al Hokage, y sabían que era una persona tranquila y pacifica, por eso, esa reacción tan violenta, no era propia de el.

_"¿Qué razones tiene para creer que se han fugado?, Hokage-sama."  
_  
Pregunto Kakashi confundido.__

Hinata miro al Hokage, y después miro a todos los presentes.

_"Las razones no importan, solo importan que ellos han abandonado la aldea, y es un acto de traición hacia la aldea, debemos detenerles, y hacerles volver."_

Dijo la joven Hyuga, con un tono frío y seco… Todos la miraron incrédulos.  
_  
"MOVILIZAOS Y ¡TRAEDME A MI ESPOSA Y A MI HIJO!.. Espera tu Mikoto-san, por favor quédate."_

Todos salieron del despacho, excepto Tsunade y Mikoto Uchiha, ambas se miraron, la rubia noto que la esposa del líder Uchiha, estaba muy nerviosa, mas que sorprendida, dándose cuenta, que ella seguramente también sabía algo.  
_  
"Minato-kun, cálmate… ¿Qué ha pasado?."_

Pregunto la Sannin, algo nerviosa.__

El Hokage bajo la mirada y dando un largo suspiro… levanto la mirada para preguntar a la Uchiha, la mejor amiga de su esposa.

_"Hinata me lo ha contado, me ha dicho que mi hijo y mi mujer se han fugado por que son amantes en secreto. Dime Mikoto, tu, ¿tu lo sabias?."_

¿Yo?... ¿Queee?.. Yo, yo no sabia nada, Hokage-sama."

Respondió la Uchiha, algo asustada… Tsunade trago saliva.

"_Tu lo sabias… Mikoto, tu lo sabias… Tu sabias que mi mujer y mi hijo eran amantes, y nunca me lo contaste."_

Dijo el Hokage mirando a la Uchiha muy molesto, ella se sintió aun más intimidada y bajo la mirada, casi comenzando a llorar… La rubia, se acerco al rubio y le puso una mano en el hombro al Hokage.__

"Minato-kun, basta, ya basta… Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a tu mujer y a tu hijo, y hacerles volver, no tiene sentido estas discusiones… Mikoto-san, por favor déjanos solos."

Mikoto asintió y salio del despacho, muy cabizbaja.  
_  
"Mi mujer y mi hijo… Son mi mujer y mi hijo."  
_  
La Hokage acaricio la mejilla del Hokage y suspiro.__

"Tranquilo, tranquilo Minato-kun, daremos con ellos y después ya sabremos por que lo han hecho."

Dijo la Sannin, intentando calmar al rubio, pero en su voz, había mucha preocupación y temor, ella empezó a ver que esta situación se había salido de control, ahora comprendía las palabras y el temor de Sakura, ella debía mantener en calma al Hokage, antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez.__

"Yo partiré con los equipos anbus, y liderare la búsqueda, aunque tenga que recorrer el mundo entero, los encontraremos ¿De acuerdo?."

El Hokage algo aturdido e intentando asimilar la noticia, no dijo nada, pero asintió.

Poco después, todos los equipos de anbu y los compañeros de Naruto, partieron de la aldea, con la única y firme misión de encontrar a la pareja madre e hijo.

Pasaron dos días, y Naruto y Kushina finalmente llegaron a Amagakure.

Ambos caminaban como civiles, cubiertos por unas túnicas grises, mientras caía una lluvia incesante, Naruto no se sentía muy tranquilo, aquel lugar, no lo conocía, pero sabia que su sensei murió allí, en algún lugar de esa aldea, el quería encontrar rápido a la única alumna viva de su sensei, que quedaba al igual que el, y salir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Tras una hora de búsqueda, recorriendo aquella pequeña aldea que era Amagakure… Naruto suspiro cansado.

_"No se donde podré encontrarla… mama, pero debo hacerlo."_

Kushina que lucia muy cansada, se abrazo a su hijo_._

"Hijo, te entiendo, pero no debemos permanecer mucho tiempo bajo esta lluvia, puede ser peligroso."

Naruto asintió…Cuando, en eso, ambos iban a caminar, cuando de repente Naruto sintió que no podía andar, algo le inmovilizaba.__

"Te encontré Naruto."

Dijo una voz conocida para el, el rubio y la mujer se voltearon muy sorprendidos y asustados.__

"¿Shikamaru?."

Naruto trago saliva y muy nervioso, por que les habían descubierto.

_¿Qué haces aquí?."_

El joven Nara, solo dio un suspiro.

_"Solo por que tenia una corazonada, y era cierta, te he encontrado… "_

Kushina miro al chico, al compañero y amigo de su hijo, ella lo conocía bien, sabia que era muy inteligente, y un excelente estratega.

_"Shikamaru-san… ¿Cómo has dado con nosotros?."_

Pregunto Kushina nerviosa, deseando escapar de esa situación.__

"Tranquilos, no he venido a buscaros para llevaros a Konoha, pero es evidente, que os están buscando, y que lo harán muy encarecidamente."

Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico.__

"¿Entonces?."

Shikamaru río… Mirando al rubio.__

"Naruto, eres muy problemático, y encima te metes en los líos mas problemáticos que pueda haber, pero eres mi amigo, y eso e s lo mas importante, solo quería desearte suerte, no entiendo tus razones, pero supongo que eres feliz con ello… Ino y Choji están por aquí, pero no te preocupes, mantendré el secreto."

"¿Tu lo sabias?,"

Shikamaru asintió.__

"Si, desde hace unos días, os vi juntos y vuestra actitud era mas que evidente, guarde el secreto, pero que desaparecierais, supongo que fue por algo…"

Naruto suspiro.__

"Lo hicimos por que hay mucha gente implicada, y no podríamos ser felices allí."

Shikamaru asintió.__

"Es cierto, debes tener cuidado con Hinata… Naruto, ella es peligrosa, creo que ya te has dado cuenta."

Naruto asintió ante el consejo del joven Nara.__

"Si, si lo se… Ella no me había dado cuenta, hasta hace bien poco de sus sentimientos."

Dijo el rubio serio, con un tono intranquilo.__

"Gra, Gracias Shikamaru-san… Sin duda tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti."

Agradeció Kushina con una sonrisa al joven Nara.

"_Bueno, solo soy un vago problemático… Debo irme Naruto, pero os deseo suerte, intentare despistar a Choji y Ino."_

Respondió el chico algo sonrojado con una risita nerviosa.__

"Gracias Shikamaru, eres un gran amigo… Cuídate y se feliz."

Respondió el rubio, el chico de la coleta hizo un gesto con la mano, un gesto de despedida, y desapareció, liberando a Naruto y Kushina de su jutsu de sombras.

El rubio y su madre, caminaron muy pensativos. Mirándose, ahora pensando que no tardarían mucho, en ser perseguidos por muchísimos ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto y Kushina llegaron a un templo, y allí encontraron dos lapidas con los nombres de "Nagato" y "Yahiko"__

Naruto se detuvo frente a las dos lapidas… En eso una sombra aprecio detrás de ellos.

"_Naruto Uzumaki."_

Dijo una voz femenina, desde las sombras con un tono fuerte y frío pero a la vez agradable.

Naruto se bajo la capucha de su tunica.

_"Hola Konan, te he estado buscando, y no sabia que estarías por aquí… Este sitio esta muy bien escondido… Aquí yacen ellos.."_

Konan miro a ambos con una mirada fija, y analizadora.  
_  
"Veo que huís de algo, ¿Huís de Konoha? ¿Verdad?."_

Naruto asintió mirando a la peliazul.__

"Si, huimos de ahí… Pero tranquila, no ha pasado nada malo."

Naruto le entrego el pequeño amuleto con forma de sapo.

"Quería entregarte esto, era de Ero- digo de Jiraiya-sensei… Creo que era un recuerdo para vosotros tres, pensé que seria bueno que lo conservaras tu"

la mujer miro el amuleto con sorpresa y lo reconoció al instante, por sus ojos, comenzaron a caer unas silenciosas lagrimas.

"Gracias Naruto, Gracias por devolvérmelo."

Naruto sonrío, ya que había cumplido su objetivo.  
_  
"Si te has tomado todas las molestias para venir, quiere decir, que no volverás nunca a Konoha, que no volverás a luchas ¿verdad?."_

Naruto cerró los ojos, reflexionando.

"No, nunca he dicho que dejare de luchar, pero mi vida en Konoha ha terminado."

Kushina miro de nuevo a madre e hijo.

"Comprendo… No soy nadie para juzgarte, aquí cuentas con una aliada, solo ven a verme."

Kushina sonrío mirando al rubio con algo de celos… Naruto negó mas calmado.

"Claro Konan, gracias por tu apoyo… Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente."

"Yo también lo espero, Naruto Uzumaki… Gracias por todo."

Naruto y Kushina desaparecieron, y poco después abandonaban la aldea… Konan se quedo reflexiva, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.__

"Naruto Uzumaki, puede que hayas cambiado, pero tu corazón sigue igual… No, no cambies nunca."

Naruto y Kushina se encaminaron de nuevo por los caminos, ahora trazando un nuevo plan, para encontrar un sitio donde pasar desapercibidos para siempre, o al menos el máximo tiempo posible.__

Pasó rápidamente una semana…__

Y en todo el país del fuego, nadie había visto o escuchado nada de ellos… El Hokage no lo pensó, firmo una autorización, extendiendo la noticia de que su hijo y esposa habían desparecido, y que dieran permiso a todas las aldeas, para que los ninjas de Konoha se movieran libremente._  
_  
La búsqueda se intensifico desde ese instante, pronto se convirtieron en las dos personas más buscadas del país de Fuego, haciendo que Naruto y Kushina cada día les fuera más difícil moverse.

Pero Naruto y Kushina estaban decididos, y ya habían tomado una decisión, se instalarían en un pequeño pueblo, de escasos habitantes y allí intentarían llevar una vida normal y tranquila, muy lejos de Konoha…

Naruto y Kushina se miraron con una sonrisa, el pueblo parecía un lugar apacible y tranquilo, ahora era cuestión de que nadie los reconociera, y ellos podrían vivir allí felices.__

**CONTINUARA…**

Nota: Lamento mi inmensa tardanza en publicar capitulo, pero me ha sido complicado, este capitulo es algo mas corto que los anteriores, realmente es un capitulo de transición, pero espero esta semana seguir publicando capítulos conjuntos de "Ella es mía" y el "Tesoro de Konoha".


End file.
